


Exotic Dancers // Vkook / Taekook

by sxiko_7



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Texting, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 56
Words: 29,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxiko_7/pseuds/sxiko_7
Summary: Everyone has his needs and issues-Jeon Jeongguk ist wortwörtlich eine männliche Hure. Tagsüber ist er der schüchterne Schuljunge aus der Oberstufe, Abends der heiße Stripper namens ' Bunny '. Doch keiner kennt ihn wirklich.Kim Taehyung, ein Oberschüler in Daegu, fährt mit seinem Kumpel über das Wochenende zum berühmten Stripclub in Seoul. Einer der bestbesuchten Plätze in ganz Seoul. Er verkuckt sich in einen der Stripper, doch was er nach und nach herausfindet... Ist einfach nur grauenhaft.Content:→Vkook→Drugs, Smut, Drama & Angst→Other shippings: Yoonmin, Namjin→Some Texting⚠️Triggerwarnung⚠️





	1. - Leseprobe -

\- Leseprobe -

* * *

"Seine Augen, wie sie mich angesehen haben. Diese Rehaugen... Ich werde sie nie wieder vergessen. Deswegen wollte ich auch hierher." fange ich wieder an zu reden und als ich Jin ansah, sah er so aus, als ob er diese ganze Situation versucht in seinem Kopf nachzustellen. "Ich muss wissen, wieso er ausgerechnet sowas zu mir gesagt hat. Er hätte gut wenn anders fragen können... Aber wieso ausgerechnet ich?" frage ich mich selbst, voller Verzweiflung. Die Frage war natürlich rhetorisch. Ich konnte sie mir nicht selbst beantworten, genauso wenig wie mein Gegenüber. "Jin... Was soll ich jetzt machen?!" frage ich ihn und sah ihn genauso verzweifelt an, wie meine Stimmlage war. Er sieht mich nur an und es ist für einen Augenblick still. "Wenn er dir wirklich so am Herzen liegt, wegen dieser einen Situation und es wirklich was Schlimmes sein könnte." er dreht den Schlüssel um und der Motor erklingt sofort, seine Hände am Lenkrad und sein Blick nach vorne gerichtet "Müssen wir ihn finden. Umgehend" und somit fährt er los. Er hat recht. Wir müssen ihn finden. Egal um welchen Preis... Aber was wenn am Ende es einfach nur ein Ausrutscher war und es nichts Schlimmes ist?


	2. ☙Ｉｎｔｒｏ❧

☙Ｉｎｔｒｏ❧

* * *

"Gefällt es dir, wie ich meinen Schwanz in dich ramme?" die Stöße wurden härter und ich musste stöhnen. Unsere nackten Körper sind mit Schweiß bedeckt und nach ein paar Minuten hört der Horror endlich auf.

Er ergießt seinen Samen in mir und zieht sich dann raus. _Einfach nur widerlich, wie selten einer ein Kondom benutzt._ Außer Kraft falle ich erschöpft auf das Bett und versuche meinen bebenden Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Der alte Mann steht vom Bett auf und macht sich sauber, aber lässt seinen Samen in meinen Loch da. _Arschloch_ war das Einzige was ich von dieser Geste nur denken konnte.

"Ich komm dann nächste Woche wieder Babyboy. Ich hoffe du hälst wieder den selben Tag für deinen Daddy frei." grinste er dreckig zu mir rüber und lachte dabei. Er zieht seine Boxer, samt seiner schwarzen, matten Hose wieder an und zog sein rotes Hemd über. Gerade als ich meinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und mich aufsetzen will, kam dieser fette Bastard zu mir und würgt mich.

"Hab ich dir nicht gerade was befohlen?!" er brüllte mich an und ich versuche seine Hand von meinen Hals wegzubekommen. Ich versuche verzweifelt nach Luft zu schnappen und nickte schnell als Antwort. "Was hab ich dir gerade gesagt?" er kommt meinen Gesicht näher und starrt mich wütend an.

Sein Griff um meinen Hals wird auf einmal stärker und ringe nach Luft. Ich versuche mich irgendwie zu befreien, aber die einzige Möglichkeit, au dieser tödlichen Lage rauszukommen, ist es dem Bastard zu antworten.

"D-daddy... Ich gehöre n-nur dir, keinen a-anderen." geb ich dann schweratmend von mir und er lässt mich dann endlich los. Ich keuche auf und halte mir den Hals, nach Luft ringend, an der Stelle wo dieser Bastard mich festgehalten hat. Er legt eine Hand in meine Haare und strubelt sie dann, während er dann zufrieden etwas von sich gibt "Gut so Kleiner. Dein Geld liegt auf der Kommode. Bis nächste Woche, Babyboy~" er lässt von mir ab und knöpft sein Hemd zu.

Danach läuft er zur kleinen Sitzecke, zieht seine Schuhe und Jacke über und verschwindet aus dem Raum. Ich lege mich vor Erschöpfung auf das Bett und mir kam wieder dieser eine Gedanke. Dieser eine Gedanke plagt mich, seit dem ich mit diesem Mist angefangen habe.

"Was ist nur aus dir geworden, Jeon Jungkook?" murmel ich vor mich selber hin und schaue auf die schwarze Decke über mir. Meine Hand liegt immer noch an der Stelle, wo er mich gewürgt hat. Ich seufze aus und entscheide mich dann endlich auf zustehen und schnell unter die Dusche zu gehen, damit ich endlich diesen scheiß in meinen Arsch los werden kann.

Zwar werde ich nie wieder sauber werden, aber das habe ich mir selber zu zuschreiben. Ich stehe von diesen roten Doppelbett auf und laufe Richtung Badezimmer, quer durch den Raum. "Scheiße tut das weh." stöhne ich vor Schmerz aus und mache das Licht im Badezimmer an. Es war klein und dort stand jediglich ein Klo, ein kleines Waschbecken und eine Dusche.

Wenn man in so einen Stripclub geht denkt man vorallem, dass es in solchen Privaträumen verranzt aussieht und nur das Bett neu und blitzblank, zum Teil aber, aussieht. Im Gegenteil. Das Bad sieht komplett neu aus und ist auch jeden Tag sauber. Zum Glück hat mein Chef eine Putzkolonne engagiert, die hier immer gegen 6 Uhr anfängt zu putzen. Früher war es noch nicht so, als ich noch nicht hier angefangen habe, aber zum Glück hat sich das auch für die anderen schnell geändert.

Ich musste keine Kleidung ausziehen, also stell ich mich in die Dusche und stelle das Wasser auf heiß. Nachdem ich mich dann an paar wichtigen Stellen, besonders mein Loch, sauber gemacht habe, stehe ich unter dem heißen Wasser. Der Raum wurde nebliger und wärmer. Ich stehe einfach nur unter dem Duschkopf und genieße das prasseln des heißen Wassers.

Meine Gedanken kreisen wieder herum und immer wieder die selben Gedanken. Wieso? Weshalb? Warum ausgerechnet sowas? Wieso musste ich ausgerechnet in so einen Loch landen? Wieso nur?! Meine Faust landet auf der Fließwand neben mir. Meine Fäuste laufen weiß an und meine Zähne sind zusammen gepresst. "Wieso war ich nur so ein Idiot?!" ich schließe meine Augen und mir war einfach zum Weinen zu Mute, also ließ ich sie einfach laufen.

So stehe ich immer ne ganze Weile unter der Dusche, nur um nachzudenken was für eine Hure ich geworden bin. Irgendwann mal entscheide ich mich aus der Dusche zu steigen und trockne mich mit einen frischen Tuch, aus der Kommode ab. Das Handtuch um meinen Nacken gelegt, gehe ich zu dem Standspiegel, der schon etwas kaputt war an den oberen Ecken und betrachte diesen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, etwas mager, der mit blauen Flecken, Knutschflecken am Hals, aufgerissenen Lippen und einen roten Abdruck am Hals, vor mir stand.

"Jeon Jungkook du verdammte Schlampe. Das einzige was du auf die Reihe bekommst, ist Schwänze in dich aufzunehmen und dauerhaft 'Daddy' stöhnst." die Worte fielen mir einfach so von den Lippen, ohne auch nur nachgedacht zu haben. Es entspricht eben der Wahrheit. **_Jeon Jungkook ist wahrhaftig eine Hure._**

Ich wende mich vom Spiegel ab und gehe zur Kommode, um meine Anziehsachen wieder rauszuholen aus der Schublade und endlich in meinen wohlverdienten Feierabend zu gehen. Ich sah die paar hunderter Scheine auf der Kommode liegen und musterte diese erstmal. _Scheiß 300 Euro für solche beschissenen, täglichen Schmerzen... was man nicht alles dafür tut._

Ich zieh die zweitoberste Schublade auf und zieh mir meine Boxer an, dann meine zerissenen Jeans und den schwarzen Oversize Pulli, der alle diese Schandflecken verdeckte. Meine Socken und Schuhe ziehe ich ebenfalls über und stecke zum Schluss mein Handy, meine Kopfhörer und die Hausschlüssel in meine Hosentasche und schließe dann die Schublade.

Mein Blick war fest auf die 300 gerichtet und ich stecke sie schnell in die andere Hosentasche. Endlich raus aus diesen beschissenen Loch, aber in paar Stunden geht es dann in die Hölle. Das geht so jeden Tag... Werde ich jemals aus diesen Teufelskreis entfliehen können?


	3. Ｓｔｅｐ１

Ｓｔｅｐ１

* * *

Die Uhr tickt, der Sekundenzeiger bewegt sich und wirklich kein Mensch mehr in diesen stickigen Klassenzimmer hört mehr unserem Lehrer zu, wie er über die mathematischen Formel redet. Gleichungen, Funktionen und dieser ganze Scheiß. Das einzige was mich interessiert, ist endlich Wochenende zu haben und es zu genießen und nicht hier weiterhin zu sitzen und abzuwarten, bis der Zeiger endlich auf der Minute 50 stand. "Komm schon noch 5 Minuten." murmel ich angespannt und zu gleich genervt und starre die Uhr an.

Die anderen in der Klasse redeten miteinander und die Streber schreiben wie immer alles auf, was der Lehrer an die Tafel schreibt. _Solche Opfer. Zum Glück gehöre ich nicht zu denen._ Genau als sich einer der genannten Personen melden wollte, klingelte die Schulglocke und alle packten schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und liefen wie eine Horde aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Unser Mathelehrer wollte sie alle aufhalten, aber er gab dann auf, als eh der Großteil schon längst weg war. So viel zum Thema 'Ich beende den Unterricht, nicht die Schulglocke'.

Ich laufe durch den Gang der Schule und genieße schon jetzt das Wochenende in vollen Zügen. An den Schließfächern lästern wieder die Mädchen, während die Jungs ihr Wochenende mit Saufen oder Zocken planten. Auf einmal legt mir jemand seine Hand auf die Schulter und ich drehe mich ruckartig um. Yoongi sah mich an und meinte dann seufzend "Endlich Wochenende, was Taehyung?"

Ich nicke und grinse dann vor Freude. "Die Woche war so scheiße lang. Ich bin froh das die Folter vorbei ist." meine ich zu meinen Hyung und besten Kumpel, der seinen Arm um meine Schulter legt und mir aus dem Schulhaus läuft. "Schon irgendwelche Pläne für das Wochenende Tae?" fragte er mich dann und unterbrach unsere Stille.

Ich verneine und am Ausgang angekommen, laufen wir zu seinen Auto. Bevor wir beide einsteigen schlägt er mir dann was vor, wobei ich eigentlich nicht gerechnet hätte "Lust in den geilen Stripclub in Seoul zu gehen?" dabei weiteten sich meine Augen und Yoongi musste schmunzeln.

Er mach die Tür auf und steigt auf die Fahrerseite und ich mach ihm das Gleiche nach. "Dein scheiß Ernst jetzt?" frag ich ihn unglaubwürdig und er startet dann den Motor, als er seinen Rucksack auf die hinteren Sitze geschmissen hat und sich angeschnallt.

"Denkst du ich meine sowas nicht Ernst?" gab er zurück und fuhr aus dem Parkplatz der Schule raus. "Keine Sorge, der Laden dort ist sicher von Drogen und Waffen." fing er an das Wort wieder zu übernehmen, aber ich unterbreche ihn "Das meine ich doch nicht. Es ist nur..."

Der blondgefärbte seufzt aus und grinste dann "Keine Sorge.. Da sind genug hübsche Jungs und die werden dir gefallen, vorallem brauchst du Mal ne Ablenkung von Baekhyun." ich schaute zu ihm blitzartig rüber und musterte seinen grinsenden Blick "Musst du das Thema Ex-Freund wieder ansprechen." ich schaute ihn mit nen komplett ernsten Blick an und er lachte nur.

"Penner" gebe ich von mir und schnaube aus, als ich mich wieder nach vorne drehe "Schnauze oder du fliegst gleich aus dem Auto." meinte er dann verärgert. Es war still und ich ließ mir seinen Vorschlag nochmal durch den Kopf gehen.

Schlecht war der Vorschlag nicht, aber jetzt wieder auf die schnelle wieder mit wem vögeln? Mit jemand wild fremden? Zwar hatte das Taehyung schon oft genug gemacht, auch vor der Beziehungen mit Baek, aber er musste immer noch an seinen Ex-Freund denken. Irgendwo da drinne, neben seinen zerschmetterten Herz, waren noch leichte Gefühle für den jungen Schüler, aber das was er ihm angetan hat, ließ wieder diese Schmetterlinge im Bauch verschwinden.

Yoongi hatte keine Lust mehr auf die Stille und fing wieder an zu reden, dabei klang er mitfühlend, im Gegensatz zu vorher "Sorry Alter, aber du musst ihn echt vergessen. Er hat dir echt net gut getan." sein Blick war fest auf die Straße vor ihm gerichtet und er blieb an der Ampel stehen, als diese rot wurde. Der Ältere hatte recht. In der ganzen Beziehung hat er die Beziehung zwischen ihm und seinen besten Freund zerstört, hat ihn nur für sich beansprucht und war dauern angepisst, wenn er mit einen anderen Jungen redete, der besser aussah als er.

Erst als Yoongi rausgefunden hat, dass Baekhyun ihn nur die ganze Zeit benutzt hat und hinter seinen Rücken andere Jungs gefickt hat, wurde er wieder wach. Liebe vernebelt einen und man tut alles für seinen Partner. Sein Hyung hat ihn vor dem schlimmsten bewahrt und hat ihn durch die schwere Zeit, der Trennung, immer unterstützt.

Yoongi war die ganze Zeit an der Seite des herzgebrochenen Jungens und hat ihn immer wieder aufgemuntert. Er _musste_ dieses verlogene Arschloch endlich vergessen. "Hyung?" fang ich wieder an zu sprechen und räuspere mich leicht, sodass sich Yoongi zu mir dreht und mich anschaut. Sein Blick war noch etwas mitleidig, bis ich meine Antwort gab und seine Augen Freude ausstrahlten.

"Scheiß auf diesen Penner und lass zum Club fahren!"


	4. Ｓｔｅｐ２

Ｓｔｅｐ２

* * *

_"Scheiß auf diesen Penner und lass zum Club fahren!"_

  
  


Yoongi schaut mich verblüfft an. _Ich glaub ich war zu laut._ Er schaut mich einfach nur an und die Ampel wird grün. Er legt den Gang ein und fährt weiter. "Wir fahren zu dir und du holst Sachen fürs Wochenende." meinte er zu mir und ich war verwirrt. "Wir gehen über das Wochenende dorthin?" er konzentrierte sich auf die Straße, aber antwortet trotzdem auf meine Frage "Klar, dachtest du etwa wir gehen nur für heute dahin?" ich schaue wieder zu ihm und sah ihn weiter verwirrt an. Auch wenn ich manchmal echt schwer vom Begriff bin, wo sollen wir den bitte bleiben?

"Wo sollen wir dann aber pennen?" frage ich dann weiter und er biegt in mein Wohnviertel ab, danach antwortet ihr mir monoton "Kennst du noch Seokjin, der Austauschschüler der in der Para war?" ich überlegte kurz und tatsächlich kann ich mich noch daran erinnern, auch wenn es schon ein Jahr her ist, dass er auf unserer Schule, für ein paar Monate war.

Namjoon hatte sich damals in ihn sofort verschossen, er hing dann auch mit unserer Clique ab, die aus mir, Yoongi, Namjoon und Hoseok bestand. Nachdem Jin wieder zurück musste, war Namjoon echt traurig, aber die beiden haben am Tag, vor seiner Abreise noch was gemacht. Keine Ahnung was die beiden zusammen getrieben haben, aber das kann man sich ja eigentlich denken.

"Ja, wieso?" frage ich dann kurz. Er parkte vor meiner Garage und wir blieben noch einen kurzen Moment sitzen, bevor er mir antwortete, dabei sah er mich an "Wir pennen übers Wochenende bei ihm. Er wohnt ja in Seoul, also hab ich ihn gefragt, ob wir bei ihm bleiben können. Er hatte gemeint es sei okay." ich nicke nur und steige dann aus, doch bevor ich die Tür zu machen kann, rief er mich noch was zu "Mach aber schnell, unser Zug fährt in 40 Minuten ab und ich hab kein Bock schon wieder wegen deiner dauernden Trödelei wieder auf nen anderen zu warten." ich rolle meine Augen und werfe danach die Autotür zu. Als ich zu meiner Haustür lief, hörte ich meinen Hyung noch fluchen.

 _Na das kann ja noch was werden..._ Ich schließe meine Haustür auf und gehe hinein. Als ich die Tür schließe, kam mir Yeontan freudig entgegen gesprungen. Er krallte sich an meine Beine fest und ich ging in die Hocke, um meinen kleinen Hund zu streicheln.

"Hallo Tani~ Wie geht es dir? Hast du auch nichts angestellt, während ich weg war?" frage ich und er schaute mich mit einen unschuldigen Blick an, dabei gab er ein Bellen von sich und das reichte mir auch als Antwort.Ich lief schnell die Treppen hoch zu meinen Zimmer und nahm einen leeren Rucksack aus meinen Schrank. Ich kramte schnell in meinen Schrank und in den Schubladen nach Socken, Unterwäsche und Anziehsachen herum. Ich warf alles auf das Bett und legte mein Aufladekabel dazu.

Ich lief noch schnell in das Badezimmer und nahm meine Zahnbürste. Jin hat bestimmt Waschzeug in seiner Bude. Ich lief wieder zurück zu meinen Bett, legte alles zurecht und packte alles in meinen Rucksack, der etwas mühselig danach zu ging. Yeontan war die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite und bellte aufgeregt, da er sah, dass ich meine Sachen zusammen packte. Ich warf mir meinen Rucksack über und nahm Tani in meine Arme "Keine Sorge, du kommst auch mit." und wir liefen dann gemeinsam nach unten, Tani auf meinen Armen. Ich nahm noch schnell seine Leine vom Hacken und ein Quietschspielzeug, damit ihm nicht langweilig wird und verließ dann zügig wieder mein Haus.

Als ich mich dann wieder ins Auto setzte, strahlte mein Hyung vor Freude, als er Tani sah. Ich übergab ihm kurz meinen Hund, damit ich mich hinsetzen und meinen Rucksack nach hinten verfrachten konnte. Er streichelte solange meinen kleinen Hund und wollte ihn schon gar nicht mehr los lassen.

Ich würde echt gerne jetzt ein Foto machen, aber er würde mir meinen Kopf abreissen, nur damit er nicht als Weichei durchging. Er hatte schon immer ein Problem, sein wahres Ich zu zeigen, nicht das Prügel-Ich, sondern das Liebenswerte ich, aber das würde sich dann heute ändern, tatsächlich wusste ich das davor ja noch nicht.

Vorallem was mich dann heute im Stripclub erwarten würde.


	5. Ｓｔｅｐ ３

Ｓｔｅｐ ３

* * *

Als wir am Bahnhof angekommen sind, haben wir schnell unsere Sachen genommen, Yeontan auf Yoongis Armen und sind zu unseren Zug wie wilde gerannt. Als dann der Zug an uns vorbei gefahren ist, hat mich Yoongi angemault, weil er dachte, dass das unser Zug war, aber 2 Minuten später, kam unser Zug und er stand dann einfach baff da.

Er hat sich zu mir gedreht und hat dann einfach seinen Mund gehalten, dabei musste ich schmunzeln und wir stiegen dann ein. Die Zugfahrt war recht angenehm. Yoongi hatte sich im Nachhinein wieder entschuldigt und ch hab ihm einfach aus Spaß den Mittelfinger, mit einen Grinsen, gezeigt. Er musste auch etwas Lachen und verdrehte seine Augen dann. Wir beide hörten Musik, Hyung spielte mit Tani und die beiden schliefen dann auch ein, nach einer Weile.

Ich frage mich trotzdem, wieso ich mich zu sowas überreden lassen hab. Eigentlich wäre ich, statt hier mit Yoongi im Zug nach Seoul zu sitzen, daheim und hätte mit Tani Netflix gegammelt. Sex, alles schön und gut, aber ich hab trotzdem ein komisches Gefühl und es ist nicht mein Magen, der sich schon seit ein paar Stunden, vor Hunger, meldet.

Auch wenn ich früher noch krasser drauf war als vorher, muss ich endlich mal auf diesen Bastard scheißen, der mir mein Herz gestohlen und noch dazu zu Einzelteilen zertrampelt hat. Ich hatte auch langsam keine Befriedigung mehr, in Sachen Sex, also wird es mal wieder Zeit dazu.

Irgendwann mal bin ich auch eingepennt und Yoongi musste mich dann aufwecken, als wir in Seoul angekommen sind. Komplett verschlafen und mit Haaren zerzaust, stehen wir vor dem Bahnhof in Seoul und Yoongi tippt etwas auf seinem Handy rum, Tani schlief immer noch, diesmal aber in meinen Armen.

Nach ner Weile wurde es echt schon langsam nervig und ich frage dann Yoongi genervt "Was stehen wir hier eigentlich noch rum? Auf was wartest du eigentlich? Auf irgendwelche Jungs oder Weiber die dich abschleppen?" Yoongi richtete seinen Blick vom Handy auf mich und schaute mich ebenfalls genervt an.

"Ich besorg uns grad ne Mitfahrgelegenheit, die ziemlich lange braucht, da sie gerade noch was seeehr wichtiges machen musste." dabei verdreht er seine Augen und steckt auch sein Handy weg. Wenn das so weitergehen wird, steig ich in den nächsten Zug zurück nach Daegu, doch bevor ich mich noch weiter beschweren konnte, kam schon eine uns bekannte Person, mit einen weiten Lächeln zu uns und begrüßte uns beide "Na was geht Jungs? Habt ihr mich vermisst?"


	6. Ｓｔｅｐ ４

Ｓｔｅｐ ４

* * *

_Na was geht Jungs? Habt ihr mich vermisst?"_

Wir beide schauten abrupt zu dem viel größeren Jungen und er lächelte uns weiterhin an. "Na endlich, was musstest du bitteschön solange machen, dass du so spät ankommst?" fragt Yoongi genervt und ich mustere den rosahaarigen. Das letzte Mal als ich ihn gesehen habe, hatte er noch dunkle Haare.

"Ahh, sorry. Ich musste noch was erledigen und hab noch etwas für euch gekocht." er entschuldigte sich und legte die eine Hand an seinen Nacken. "Keine Sorge, solange wir einen festen Schlafplatz und Essen bekommen, ist alles gut." meinte ich und grinste breit. Tani war schon längst wach und fing an vor Freude zu bellen. Ich ließ ihn herunter und band ihn an der Leine fest, bevor er noch auf die befahrene Straße rennt.

Tani lief rüber zu Jin und er bückte sich, um meinen Hund zu streicheln. "Dir gehts aber echt immer nur ums Essen." meinte Yoongi und schaute mich dabei an "Dir gehts hier auch gerade nur ums ficken." konterte ich gekonnt und er verdreht wieder seine Augen genervt.

"Ihr wollt also ins RedLight Destrict?" fragte der rosahaarige uns beide und hob seinen Kopf dabei. Wir nickten nur und er stellte sich dann wieder hin, während Tani immer noch bei Jin herumlief.

"Lass mich raten. Taehyung hatte Bock herzukommen?" fragte er wieder und ich schüttel schnell den Kopf. "Eher anders herum. Ich hab Tae dazu überredet." entgegnete Yoongi und lief dann zu Seokjin an die Seite. "Gehen wir? Langsam muss ich mal pissen." meinte Yoongi und sein Gegenüber nickt.

"Dann erzählt mal so, wie es an der Schule läuft ihr beiden Playboys." fing Seokjin an rum zu posaunen, dabei legt er beide Arme um unsere Schultern, als ich zu den beiden Hyungs lief. "Nicht viel, außer das ich frisch aus einer Beziehung bin." entgegne ich monoton und Jin schaut ungläubig zu mir.

"Was ist den passiert?" fragt er dann neugierig, aber passt auf mich nicht wieder allzu verletzen. "Naja, er hat mich dauerhaft, während unserer Beziehung, betrogen." erzähle ich und wir drei stiegen dann ins Auto von Jin, während Yoongi hinten mit Tani saß und mit ihm spielte.

"Yoongi Hyung hat es dann irgendwie raus gefunden und mir dann erzählt." fahre ich fort und Jin schaltet den Motor ein, als er sich angeschnallt hat. "Erstmal wollte ich ihm nicht glauben, weil ich wusste das Baekhyun sehr loyal zu mir immer war, aber als ich es dann mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen habe, wie er seinen eigenen Schwanz in das Arschloch eines anderen gesteckt hat..." mir kamen wieder die Tränen und Yoongi legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

Jin sah mich bemitleidenswert aus dem Augenwickel an und seufzte dann aus. "So ein Arschloch, wenn mir das passieren würde, wüsste ich nicht mal mehr wo oben und unten ist." er fuhr raus auf die Straße und dann durch die Innenstadt von Seoul.

"Es ist gut das dich Yoongi hierher überredet hat." meinte er und versuchte mich dann irgendwie aufzumuntern. "Du musst dich echt ablenken von dem ganzen Mist." fuhr er fort und bog dann links ab. "Nach einer schweren Trennung wie dieser, musst du die Person schnell vergessen, bevor du noch irgendwie Schuldgefühle bekommst oder zu schlimmeren Sachen kommst."

Mir liefen ein paar Tränen von den Wangen runter, als ich mich an die Situation erinnern muss, als Yoongi mich an dem Abend getröstet hat, als ich Baekhyun dabei erwischt hatte. Es war so schlimm. Wäre Yoongi nicht bei mir gewesen, wüsste ich nicht, was ich angestellt hätte.

Vermutlich eines der schlimmen Sachen, die einem nach sowas, in den Sinn kommen. "Du brauchst echt ne Ablenkung, dass wird dir gut tun. Glaub mir." ergänzte er noch und konzentrierte sich dann weiter auf die Straße, aber beobachtete mich weiter durch seinen Augenwinkel.

Ich wische mir die Tränen von den Augen und atme tief ein und aus. Yoongis Hand verstärkte sich an meiner Schulter und er rutschte etwas nach vorne, damit er die andere Hand auf die Schulter des rosahaarigen legen konnte. Der Blonde rief dann voller Freude durch das ganze Auto "Deswegen, Mädels, gehen wir heute schön saufen und legen ein paar flach." er hatte ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen und Jin schaute durch den Rückspiegel wütend

"Was heißt hier Mädels?!" fragte er aufgebracht und Yoongi fuhr durch die Haare des Älteren "Deine rosa Haare sagen alles, Prinzessin." ich musste schmunzeln bei dem kleinen Zoff der beiden und Jin wurde langsam wütender "Ruhe auf dem billigen Platz du Blondine. Heute Abend kommst du wenigstens wieder nach Hause zu den anderen dummen Weibern, die dort umher laufen."

Ich muss mir echt ein Lachen verkneifen, als Yoongi mich und Jin mit einen tödlichen Blick ansah "Wie hast du mich gerade genannt? Bist du untervögelt oder so?" fuhr er ihn an und Jin sah ihn gelassen and und fragte ihn zurück "Das muss man gerade dich fragen, wenn du schon Taehyung mit dir mit schleppst."

"Was zieht ihr mich jetzt da rein, ihr zwei Hühner?" frage ich dann und ich musste dann lachen. Die anderen taten es mir dann auch gleich und ich fühlte mich schon viel besser. Die beiden schaffen es mich von meiner beschissenen, vergangenen Beziehung abzulenken.


	7. Ｓｔｅｐ ５

Ｓｔｅｐ ５

* * *

Als wir bei Seokjin angekommen waren, haben ich und Yoongi unsere Sachen abgelegt und Jin hat uns dann etwas Essen auf die Teller gelegt und wir beide wussten, dass Jin ein sehr guter Koch ist, da er damals für das Schulfest gekocht hat und jeder aus unseren Parallelklassen sein Essen gefeiert hat.

Während ich und Yoongi uns das Essen wortwörtlich in den Mund schaufelten, kümmerte sich der Ältere um Tani, der eine Wasserschüssel und etwas Hundefutter bekam. Tani ging dann aufgeregt in die Küche und aß dann ebenfalls. 

"Wann wollt ihr den heute gehen?" fängt Jin dann an zu sprechen und schaute erst mich un dann Yoongi an. Yoongi kaute zu Ende, schluckte und antwortete dann "Wie wärs mit 22Uhr?" mir war es relativ egal, Hauptsache saufen und dann ein wenig Spaß haben. Ich nicke und Jin tat es mir gleich. "Gut, dann geht's in 2 Stunden los." dabei zeigt er auf die Uhr, die über seinen Esstisch hängt und wir nicken dann beide. 

Nachdem Essen ging Yoongi ins Bad und ging vermutlich duschen, weil man das Geräusch von lauten, prasselnden Wasser hörte. Ich saß auf dem Sofa und Tani machte es sich auf dem Boden, auf einen Kissen, dass mein Hyung für ihn vorbereitet hat, bequem und schlief. Jin kam dann ebenfalls zu mir und drückte mir ein Glas Wasser in die Hand.

Ich nehme es dankend an und er pflanzt sich dann neben mich auf die Couch. "Wie gehts den anderen?" fragt er mich dann und ich überlege nicht lange und antworte ihm "Hoseok ist gerade im Krankenhaus, da er dank Namjoon einen gebrochenes Bein jetzt hat." Jin schaute mich ungläubig an und fragt dann weiter neugierig nach "Wie ist das denn passiert?". 

"Frag lieber nicht. Das ist einer der dümmsten Momente meines Lebens gewesen, wenn ich dir das jetzt erzählen würde, würdest du deinen Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen wollen." ich nippte an meinen Glas und er nickte dann verständnisvoll und ich glaube, dass er es sich gerade im Kopf ausmalte, wie dumm die beiden wohl gewesen sein müssten.

"Woher hat eigentlich Yoongi deine Nummer?" frage ich ihn dann und der rosahaarige schaut dann von seinem Glas auf und nahm erst einen Schluck, bevor er mir in die Augen schaut und mir meine Frage beantwortet.

"Hab sie ihm gegeben." ich schaue ihn an und frage ihn dann brummig "Wieso hab ich sie nicht bekommen?" er zuckte nur mit den Achseln, meinte dann "Du kannst sie später aus meinen Kontakten raus schreiben." und trank den letzten Schluck von seinen Glas aus.

Es war etwas still und man hörte nur ab und zu ein Auto, unten auf der Straße fahren und die Dusche im Badezimmer. "Ich bin echt froh euch beide wieder zu sehen." fing er wieder anzusprechen und seufzt laut aus.

Ich hebe nur eine Augenbraue und mustere ihn fragend "Wieso das denn?" er schaut auf die Decke des Zimmer und antwortet dann mit einen leichten Lächeln im Gesicht "Es war ziemlich langweilig ohne meine Gang."


	8. Ｓｔｅｐ ６

Ｓｔｅｐ ６

* * *

_"Es war ziemlich langweilig ohne meine Gang."_

Ich schaue ihn erst ungläubig an und bekam dann trotzdem ein Lächeln im Gesicht. "Wir haben dich auch vermisst man." sage ich zu ihm und leg meinen Arm um seine Schulter, um ihn brüderlich zu umarmen. Jetzt denkt nicht falsch, ich stehe kein Stück auf ihn.

"Jetzt sind wir aber wieder zu dritt unterwegs und können Spaß haben." kam es von hinten, ich und mein Hyung schauten dann leicht erschrocken nach hinten und sehen Yoongi, der sich gerade seine Haare mit einen Handtuch abtrocknet. "Ja" meinte Jin knapp und lächelte.

Yoongi setzt sich neben uns, auf das Sofa und nimmt sein Handy hervor und tippt wieder drauf rum. "Ich sollte dann auch mal langsam duschen gehen." meinte ich und löste mich von Jin, der dann nickte. Ich stand auf und lief zu meinen Rucksack, um mir erstmal bequeme Alltagsklamotten über zuziehen, nach der Dusche.

"Das Bad ist am Ende des Ganges, neben meinen Zimmer." rief Jin mir noch hinterher und ich lief dann zum Bad. _Zum Glück konnte ich schnell von dieser peinlichen Situation abhauen...ein Glück_ ich schließe die Tür hinter mir und lege meine frischen Sachen auf den Wäschekorb, der neben dem Waschbecken steht. Ich ziehe mich aus und lege meine alten Sachen zusammen.

Nachdem das Wasser heiß geworden ist, stell ich mich unter die Dusche und fang an mich überall zu schrubben. Nachdem ich mit allen fertig war, dachte ich noch eine Weile nach, während das heiße Wasser auf mich hinunter prasselte.

_Ich war schon lange nicht mehr feiern, weil Baekhyun sonst immer eifersüchtig geworden wäre und das ganze Mal wieder im Streit geendet wäre. Wie kam ich überhaupt auf die Idee mit so jemanden wie ihm zusammen zu kommen? Man, war ich naiv._

_Ich hoffe ich vermassel heute nur nichts und kann Spaß mit meinen Hyungs haben...._ Langsam komm ich wieder aus meiner Tagträumerei und drehe das Wasser, der Dusche ab. Ich mache die Kabinentür auf und trockne mich dann ab.

Fertig angezogen komme ich heraus und laufe wieder zu meinen Hyungs ins Wohnzimmer, aber gerade als ich dorthin laufen wollte, hörte ich einen Nachrichtenton. _Mein Handy kann das nicht sein.... Wahrscheinlich ist es Jin Hyung seins.... Warte, er hatte gemeint ich soll mir seine Nummer, aus seiner Kontaktliste nehmen..._

Ich überlegte kurz und lief dann in das gegenüberliegende Zimmer und sah sein Handy, auf seinem ordentlich gemachten Bett, liegen. Ich nahm das Handy und entsperrte es, da es keinen Code hatte und ging auf die Kontaktliste, doch als ich gerade auf das Buch-Icon tippen wollte, kam mir eine Nachricht entgegen gesprungen.

Aus Reflex tippe ich auf die Nachricht und kam in den Messenger und in einen Chat. Als ich die Nachricht und dann den Namen des Kontaktes lass, wurde mir so einiges klar. In der Nachricht stand 'Ich vermisse dich so sehr Babe ㅠㅠ' und die Person, die diese Nachricht an Jin geschickt, hieß 'Joonielein' dahinter war noch ein rotes Herz und das sprach schon für sich selber.

Gerade als ich wieder schnell auf die Kontaktliste gehen wollte, um Jins Nummer rauszusuchen, legte jemand seine Hand auf meine Schulter und sprach "Was machst du an meinen Handy?"


	9. Ｓｔｅｐ７

Ｓｔｅｐ７

* * *

_"Was machst du an meinen Handy?"_   


  


Ich ließ das Handy abrupt wieder aufs Bett fallen und drehte mich langsam und nervös um. Hinter mir stand ein sich fragender Jin, der eine Augenbraue hochzog und erstmal sein Handy und dann mich ansah.

"Du hast mir vorher gesagt, dass ich deine Nummer raussuchen sollte und ich hab dann gehört, dass dein Handy in deinen Zimmer lag..." fing ich mich nervös an rauszureden. Er nahm sein Handy wieder vom Bett und musterte mich noch einmal, bis er dann aus dem Zimmer ging.

Ich dachte erst nach, ob ich Yoongi wegen der Beziehung zwischen Namjoon und Seokjin, fragen oder lieber Jin selber darauf ansprechen sollte, aber ich lass es lieber.

Ich lief dann ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer und sah dann, wie Yoongi wieder mit Tani spielte und das Quietschespielzeug in der Hand hielt.

Ich setze mich dann wieder neben Jin, der nicht mal bemerkte, dass wer neben ihm saß. Sein Blick und seine Aufmerksamkeit war seinem Handy gewidmet und vermutlich schrieb er mit Namjoon.

"Yoongi hat mir übrigens vorher deine Nummer gegeben." meinte er zu mir und widmete sich weiterhin seinen Handy. Ich schaute ihn an und nickte.

Ich nahm mein Handy hervor und sah, dass mir Jin eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte. Ich entsperrte mein Handy und tippte auf seine Nachricht, die mir gleich entgegen kam. Doch bevor ich mich dem Chat widmete, speicherte ich ihn ein und ging wieder auf den Chat.

Jin Hyung

**Hast du irgendwas anderes an meinen Handy gemacht?**

Ich sah wie er mich aus dem Augenwinkel musterte und ich wurde etwas nervös. Sollte ich jetzt die Wahrheit sagen oder Lügen? _Lügen waren schlecht und ich weiß ganz genau, dass Seokjin Lügen über alles hasst, aber wenn ich ihm die Wahrheit auftische, denkt er bestimmt scheiße von mir... Argh... verdammt_

_Nein, habe ich nicht. Wieso sollte ich ?_

Er beobachtet mich weiterhin und meine Reaktion, aber ich blieb ruhig und gelassen, damit er mir nichts anmerken kann. Er tippte wieder etwas auf seinen Handy und bei mir kam dann eine Nachricht an. Ich schaute wieder auf meine Handy und las die Nachricht durch.

**Gut, dann glaub ich dir mal.**

Na toll, jetzt glaubt er mir noch weniger als davor. Gut gemacht Taehyung... du bekommst, wie immer alles, beschissen hin. Ich hätte mich echt dafür selber Ohrfeigen können. Ich steckte mein Handy zurück und schaute durch sein Wohnzimmer, dass gleichzeitig sein Esszimmer war.

Yoongi spielte weiterhin mit Tani und hatte dabei ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und Seokjin tippte wieder wie wild auf seinen Handy rum und sah dabei etwas betrübt aus.

"Hey Jin." rief Yoongi seinen Hyung entgegen und Jin schaute dann von seinem Handy auf und sah in die Richtung, in der Yoongi, mit Tani auf dem Schoß, saß. "Sollen wir dann mal los? Du hast ja gesagt, dass wir ne gute halbe Stunde bis zum RedLight District brauchen?" meinte er und Jin nickte nur. "Ich geh mich dann umziehen." ich stand auf und lief wieder zu meinen Rucksack, um mir ein paar Sachen rauszusuchen. Ich hab mir lediglich einen grauen Pulli, Jeansjacke und dazu noch eine schwarze Jeans mit Löchern.

Als ich dann wieder aus dem Bad kam, waren die anderen beiden auch angezogen und warten auf mich. Yoongi war komplett schwarz angezogen, wie auch meistens immer. Schwarze Bomberjacke, schwarzes Oversize Shirt und die passenden schwarzen Jeans. Jin hatte ein marineblaues Hemd, dass in seiner schwarzen Hose gesteckt war an, die oberen zwei Knöüfe waren geöffnet, darüber hatte er noch ein Tuch um seinen Hals gewickelt und eine Kette hing an seiner Hose.

"Wollen wir?" fragte Yoongi uns beide und stand vom Sofa auf, dabei packt er sein Handy wieder weg. "Klar, auf gehts zum Saufen." meine ich mit guter Laune und lächel breit. "Auf gehts." meinte Jin monoton und wir zogen unsere Schuhe an, ich verabschiede mich noch von Yeontan und danach waren wir auch schon weg.


	10. Ｓｔｅｐ８

Ｓｔｅｐ８

* * *

Als wird dann im Auto waren, hat sich Yoongi nach vorne, auf den Beifahrersitz, neben Jin gesetzt. Die beiden plaudern die ganze Zeit und ich sitze hinten und ich denke die ganze Zeit nach, während die Wörter des Liedes, dass durch meine Kopfhörer läuft, meinen Kopf schwirren.

Ich hoffe jedenfalls das ich nichts vermassel und mich nicht wieder so besaufe, dass ich am nächsten Tag K.O und mit einem Kübel, samt Migräne und Hangover da liege und mich nicht mal einen Meter bewegen kann, bevor ich noch den Boden voll kotze. 

Gott, dass war das letzte Mal, dass ich mich von Hobi dazu überreden lassen hab. War zwar lustig, weil Yoongi sich das erste Mal wegen Hobi zum Affen gemacht hat, aber der Tag danach war nicht wirklich angenehm.

Ich frag mich wie sich das überhaupt wieder anfühlt jemanden flachzulegen. Ein halbes Jahr ist das schon her und ich hab nicht ein einziges Mal Hand angelegt. Gott, ich bin wirklich ein Opfer. Wenn ich heute niemanden flachlegen kann, dann bin ich echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

Mir laufen ständig Mädchen in der Schule hinterher und fragen mich, ob ich was mit denen unternehmen will. Leider stehe ich nur auf Jungs.

Sorrynotsorry.

Sogar die Jungs laufen mir hinterher, aber meistens aus den Parallelklassen oder den Unterstufen. Zum Glück hab ich nur noch ein Jahr in dieser gottverdammten Hölle und muss diesen ganzen Haufen, wie diese dämlichen Lehrer sehen. Die haben alle was gegen mich, aber keine Ahnung was. Das Schlimmste ist aber, dass der Vater meines Ex-Freundes, der Rektor meiner Schule ist. 

Das macht die ganze Sache nicht besser und da drunter leide ich auch noch. 

Falsche Geschichten werden erzählt, meine Eltern bekommen davon Wind und ich bekomme dann noch ne Standpauke. 

Nicht schlecht für einen 21-jährigen Koreaner wie mich. Nicht nur wie ein Prügler aussehen, sondern das größte Opfer der Schule sein.

Ich hoffe nur, dass mich dieser ablenken wird.

Gerade wo man vom Teufel spricht, sind wir auch schon an einer Straßenseite angekommen und parken. Die beiden stiegen aus und ich packe meine Bluetooth-Kopfhörer weg, danach mache ich die Hintertür auf und steige aus.

"Auf gehts Männer. Saufen wir uns voll." meinte Jin und legt wieder seine Arme um unsere Schultern. Ich schalte meinen Kopf aus und höre lieber auf mein Bauchgefühl, dieser möchte mit Alkohol gefüllt werden und mein unterer Freund möchte seinen Instinkt, nach einen ganzen verfickten halben Jahr, nach gehen. Einfach alles vergessen und Spaß haben.


	11. Ｓｔｅｐ９

Ｓｔｅｐ９

* * *

~Bunny~

"Hast du meine Schlüssel gesehen Jimin?" ich suche gerade die ganze Garderobe ab und versuche meinen verlegten Schlüssel wieder zu finden. Ich habe überall gesucht, aber finde nichts. Wahrscheinlich habe ich ihn gestern hier vergessen. Wenn ich den Schlüssel nicht mehr finde.... oh shit.

Der Ältere schaut mich durch den Schminkspiegel an und beobachtet mich, bei meiner Suche meines Schlüssels. "Nein, tut mir leid Kookie." antwortet mir dann endlich Jimin und macht dann weiter, mit dem Schminken, wo er aufgehört hat.

"Fuck, so ein Mist." fluche ich und lasse mich dann geschlagen, auf eines der Sessel, die hier rumstehen, fallen und seufze genervt aus. Ich lehne mich nach hinten, mein Kopf blieb dabei hängen. "Komm schon. Hör auf Trübsal zu blasen Kookie." fängt er an mich aufzumuntern und dreht sich dann von seinem Spiegel um, dabei schenkt er mir ein Lächeln.

"Du findest ihn bestimmt wieder. Du hast doch ein Zweitschlüssel, oder nicht?" fragt er mich dann und ich nicke dann. "Siehst du? Alles wird schon gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich frage später mal die anderen, ob sie was gesehen haben." fährt er dann fort und setzt sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels, seine Hand auf meiner Schulter. 

Jimin muntert mich immer auf, egal ob es wegen der Schule ist, wegen der Arbeit oder wegen den ganzen Schmerzen, die mir hier zugefügt werden. Manchmal hat er auch leicht reden, er weiß nicht wie schlimm das für mich gerade ist. Es ist schon fast so, als ob ich mein Leben oder eine Millionen Euro verloren hätte.

Für mich ist ein Drama und ja, ich spiele gerne mal ab und zu die Drama Queen, auch wenn es manchmal gegen meinen eigenen Willen ist. 

"Komm schon Kookie." muntert mich Jimin weiter auf und kneift meine Wangen. Er verzieht mein Gesicht zu einen Lächeln und ich kann nicht anders, als gegen meinen Willen zu Lächeln.

Er bringt mich einfach immer wieder hoch auf die 'Gute Laune'-Strecke, einer der Sachen, für die ich ihn sehr mag und dankbar bin, dass ich ihn als Freund habe. Er ist der Einzige, der mich zum Großteil versteht und meine Situation nachvollziehen kann. 

"Siehst du? Geht doch~" er musste schmunzeln und lässt dann von meinen Backen ab. "Los du kleiner Babyboy, zieh dich um und hau sie mit deiner Show heute um." er stand wieder auf und lief schmunzelnd zum Spiegel, um die letzten Feinschliffe an seinen, eh schon wunderhübschen Gesicht, zu machen. 

Ich seufze kurz auf und stand dann endlich auf, um dann zu meiner Ablage zu gehen, die Kleidung für heute zu nehmen und sie dann anzuziehen. Einmal in meinen Leben bin ich dankbar, hierher gekommen zu sein. _Einmal._


	12. Ｓｔｅｐ１０

Ｓｔｅｐ１０

* * *

Nachdem ich aus dem kleinen Eck, vor dem ein Vorhang hängt oder besser gesagt, Anprobe, raus bin war Jimin schon längst weg und seine reguläre Kleidung lag in der Ablage, wo alle unsere Arbeitskleidungen, für uns bereit, gelegt wurden.

Ich lege meine normale Kleidung auch auf die Ablage, wo mein Name, besser gesagt mein Arbeitsname, auf einen Namensschild, steht und gehe nochmal sicher, dass ich nicht schon wieder was verliere. Wenn es dieses Mal mein Handy sein wird, dann raste ich komplett aus.

Nachdem ich sicher war, dass wirklich nichts mehr verschwinden kann, kehre ich der Ablage den Rücken zu und gehe zum Schminkspiegel. Es stehen insgesamt 5 von denen nebeneinander angereiht. Alle im weißen Barockstil gehalten. Das Zimmer war genauso barock-mäßig gestaltet. Die Tapeten hatten diese typischen Barockornamente, die in weiß gehalten waren, die Tapete an sich hat einen marin-farbigen Hintergrund und ist an allen Wänden, des Ankleidezimmers verteilt. Der Boden war in dunklen Laminat gehalten, und die ganzen Möbel waren ebenfalls sehr düster in der Farbe. 

Wieder einmal muss ich diesen Jungen im Spiegel anschauen und ihn für seine 'Arbeit' herrichten. Ich hasse es einfach. Das Make-Up. Die knappe Kleidung. Alles. Einfach verfickt nochmal alles. Wieso kann ich nicht von einen auf den anderen Tag aufhören und wieder ein normaler Oberschüler wie immer sein? 

Ich pack mir ein wenig von dem Lidschatten auf die Augen, etwas Puder auf das Gesicht und zum Abschluss noch ein, nicht zu roter, aber sichtbaren, Lippenstift auf meine Lippen. Ich lege alles ab und fahre mir mit einer Hand durch meine Haare.

Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Jeon. Du siehst wie immer zum Anbeißen aus, für die Kunden. Und wie immer, wie eine gottverdammt, göttliche Hure.  
  



	13. Ｓｔｅｐ１１

Ｓｔｅｐ１１

* * *

-Taehyung-

Endlich im Club angekommen, wurden erstmal unsere Ausweise kontrolliert von so nem über krassen Muskelprotz, der so aussah, als würde er jeden Moment zuschlagen wollen, danach ließ er uns zum Glück vorbei. Trotzdem hat er uns drei komisch angeschaut, vorallem mich.

Keine Ahnung was mit dem Kerl ist, aber nicht mal Yoongi würde sich mit so nem Godzilla anlegen. 

Das erste was Yoongi tat, war einfach von uns zu verschwinden ohne etwas zu sagen. Wie zwei Deppen standen ich und Seokjin dann da. Jin ging dann ebenfalls und dann war ich allein auf mich gestellt. Bis jetzt noch. Ich bin einfach auf dem verschissenen Klo und versuch mich wieder einzukriegen.

Borr, schlimmer als mein erster Kuss. Dann noch mit dem hässlichsten Mädchen aus meiner Grundschulklasse. Ich hab ne Wette verloren. Glückwunsch.

"Taehyung, reiss dich zusammen. Es ist nur ein scheiß Club." ich schlage mit beiden Händen gegen meine Wangen und schaue in den Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hängt. Rechts oben war was mit schwarzen Edding geschrieben, aber die Schrift war so schlecht, dass ich es einfach gelassen hab und mich wieder auf meine jetzige Panik konzentriere.

' Es ist nur ein Club' rede ich mir immer wieder ein. Nur ein Club? Naja, wenn man einen Stripclub, vor allem der meistbesuchteste in Südkorea, der gleichzeitig noch alle möglichen Geschlechter hier hat und Tae keine Eier für sowas hier übrig hat, normal nennen kann... Was ist dann ein normaler Club?

"Man du verdammter Idiot. So schwer kann das nicht sein." ich schau mich selbst wütend im Spiegel an und denke mir einfach nur, wie man zum berühmtesten Prügler in seiner Schule, zu so einem Weichei werden kann, vor allem während der Beziehung mit Baekhyun. Was zur Hölle ist aus mir geworden?

Ich reiße regelrecht den Wasserhahn auf und kippe mir das kalte Wasser ins Gesicht, bevor ich diesen wieder schließe und mein Gesicht im Spiegel betrachte. Ab heute bin ich nie wieder dieses verdammte, zerbrechliche Weichei aus der alten beschissenen Beziehung, sondern wieder der selbe alte Schläger, Säufer und Raucher Taehyung. 

Genau mit diesen Worten verlasse ich das Badezimmer und steuer dann auf die Bar zu, um mir gleich drei Shots Vodka bestelle und alle drei mit einem Schluck vernichte.


	14. Ｓｔｅｐ１２

Ｓｔｅｐ１２

* * *

Ich bin mit gutem Gewissen und nach drei weiteren Shots, motiviert ohne Ende und schaue, durch den nun vollen und belebten Club. Meistens laufen nur alte Säcke rum und schleppen gleich schon die ersten Stripperinnen oder Stripper weg, vermutlich um sich mit ihnen zu vergnügen. 

Ein paar Leute in meinem Alter sind ebenfalls hier, sitzen gemeinsam in Gruppen an Tischen und saufen sich einen ab, während sie den Arbeitern an der Stange zu sehen. Beweglich sind die Leute, dass muss man sagen. Wenn ich sowas jetzt spontan machen müsste, wäre ich längst schon entweder auf die Fresse oder von der Bühne, danach auf mein Maul, geflogen.

Ich nehme mein Handy heraus und versuche Yoongi irgendwie zu erreichen, aber keine Nachrichten weder Anrufe kommen bei dem Penner an. Erstmal zerrt dieser Bastard mich gegen meinen Willen hierher und dann verpisst er sich noch und lässt mich kurzerhand komplett allein stehen. Sogar Jin ist einfach abgehauen.

Ich packe mein Handy wieder weg und widme mich wieder dem Barkeeper zu. Meistens ist es in Filmen so mega klischeehaft und alle tragen Ledersachen, Maulkörbe oder so Zeug, aber die Kleidung war tatsächlich anders. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen, hatte der Barkeeper normale Sachen an, dafür hatte er aber einen gut gebauten Körper.

Ich bestell mir ein Bier und trinke es mit dem ersten Schluck bis zur Hälfte aus und stell es dann wieder neben mir ab. Tatsächlich bin ich kein Stück alkoholisiert, vermutlich muss der Vodka noch wirken. 

In Gedanken verloren, merke ich nicht mal das Jin sich neben mich auf einen Barhocker setzt und mich dann anspricht "Hey Taehyung, wie gefällts dir bis jetzt?". Ich dreh mich entgeistert zu ihm und werde etwas wütend "Yaah, wieso habt ihr beiden mich vorher komplett allein gelassen?!" frage ich und schaue den Älteren dabei an, während ich ihm eine auf seinen Arm verpasse. 

Er fässt sich an den Arm und hält diesen mit seiner Hand, als er mich dann ansieht und sich entschuldigt "Sorry, hab nen Anruf bekommen. Ich hab mich dann aufs Klo verkrümmelt." 

Wer sagt heute noch verkrümmelt? So alt ist er ja auch wieder nicht.

"Wie kann das sein, wenn ich, gleich nachdem ihr beide abgeblitzt seid, dorthin bin?" frage ich ihn und schob eine Augenbraue fragend nach oben. Der lügt doch wie gedruckt.

"I-Ich war auf einer anderen Toilette." antwortet er nervös und es war so klar das er lügt. Am besten ich Ärger ihn einfach. "Hattest du etwas Spaß mit jemanden?" ich stubse ihm leicht, mit meinem Ellbogen, an seinem Arm an und er protestiert sofort empört "Hab ich nicht! Ich bin in einer glücklichen Beziehung und ich bin loyal zu ihm." auch wenn wir nie in der Gruppe gemeinsam über unsere Sexualität geredet haben und ich immer noch nicht so ganz weiß, ob Yoongs jetzt auf Weiber oder Männer steht, fiel is Jin mega leicht, vor allem hat er sich selbst gerade verraten, als er vor nem Jahr gemeint hatte, dass er auf Frauen stehe.

"Du bist in einer Beziehung" fange ich an zu sprechen und nehme einen Schluck von meinen Bier, komplett ungestört füge ich noch hinzu nachdem ich mein Bier abgestellt habe "Und dann noch mit einem _Mann_ " und drehe mich wieder zu Seokjin der nun dort komplett ertappt aussah und etwas rot im Gesicht wurde "Vor nem Jahr meintest du noch, dass du auf Weiber stehst.".

Ich grinse ihn einfach nur an und warte auf eine Antwort meines Hyungs. Jetzt kann sich dieser Lappen nicht mehr rausreden. "Das war vor einem Jahr!" meinte er laut wurde aber leiser, als er sich zur Bar drehte und seinen Kopf hingen ließ "Vor allem würde ich ihn nie betrügen, nicht mal wenn hier ein noch hübscherer und besserer Mann rumlaufen würde, der besser als mein Freund ist. Ich würde ihn niemals hängen lassen. Ich liebe ihn zu sehr." 

Bei dem Geständnis wurde mir echt etwas unwohl im Magen. Entweder der Alkohol meldet sich schon so ziemlich früh oder ich bekomm gerade echt Schuldgefühle, weil ich Jin nur verarschen wollte. Vielleicht erinnert das ganze gerade an mich selbst, so wie sich Jin seiner Liebe hingibt. Das kann ich aber nur ausschließen, dass es daran liegt, dass mein Magen komisch spielt. 

"Tut mir echt leid Jin. Ich wollte dich jetzt nicht auf die emotionale Schippe bringen." entschuldige mich und sah auf den nun betrübten Jin, der weiterhin auf die Bartheke schaut. "Schon gut, ich weiß dass du mich nur auf den Arm nehmen wolltest." er dreht sich zu mir und versucht ein Lächeln aufzusetzen.

"Ich weiß auch das du in meinem Handy geschnüffelt hast und meinen Chat mit Namjoon gelesen hast." 


	15. Ｓｔｅｐ１３

Ｓｔｅｐ１３

* * *

_"Ich weiß auch das du in meinem Handy_ _geschnüffelt_ _hast und meinen Chat mit Namjoon gelesen hast."_

Ich schaue ihn genauso ertappt an, wie er mich vorher mit diesem Blick vorgetäuscht hat. "Wie lange standest du hinter mir?" frage ich ihn und er meint dann einfach nur locker "Lange genug, dass ich dir eigentlich ein sauberes Handtuch bringen wollte und dann gesehen habe, dass längst aus dem Bad bist und in meinem Zimmer standest."

Wow, wie offensichtlich bin ich eiegntlich? Ich könnte mir gerade echt selber ne Schelle geben.

"Es tut mir so leid Jin. Ich wollte echt nur nach deiner Nummer suchen und mich wieder aus deinem Zimmer verpissen, aber dann kam aufeinmal eine Nachricht von Namjoon und sein Name hatte Herzchen und-" ich wollte mich gerade irgendwie retten, als er aber dann eine Hand auf meine Schulter legt und mich verständnisvoll ansieht.

"Ich sollte einfach mein Handy sichern mit nem Pin oder so. Schon gut, ich kann darüber hinweg sehen, solange du nicht meine Galerie oder Social Networks durchsuchst."

Ich würde da auch nicht wirklich suchen wollen. Wer weiß wie viele Dick Pics von Namjoon da verweilen.

Ich lächel ihn dann an und er nimmt wieder seine Hand von meiner Schulter. Ich nehme wieder mein Bier und nimm die letzten Schlücke, damit ich mir gleich ein neues bestellen kann und in Handumdrehen eine kühle Flasche entgegen bekomme.

Hyung bestellte sich ebenfalls eins und stoß mit mir an. Wir beide tranken davon und mir wurde wieder wohler. Das kühle Gebräu kühlt meinen Körper ab und lenkt mich von Peinlichkeit und anderen jeglichen Sachen ab. 

Bevor wir wieder anfangen zu reden, vibriert Jins Handy und nimmt es kurz hervor um auf das Display zu schauen und nach kurzer Zeit wieder in die Hosentasche packt. "Namjoon?" frage ich und es war das Offensichtlichste, dass es Jin heiß geliebter Joonie ist. "Er fragt mich, ob es euch beiden gut geht."

Ich zucke nur mit den Achseln und meine dann wieder rum "Mir gehts prächtig, keine Ahnung was mit Yoongi ist. Vermutlich legt er schon bestimmt die zweite oder dritte Person flach, so wie er mich heute im Auto überredet hat.

"Du weißt doch wie Yoongi ist. Keine Beziehungen, nur One-Night-Stands." erwidert mein Hyung wieder rum und ich nicke zustimmend. Irgendwo hatte Jin recht. Yoongi hat vor kurzem 3 Mädchen und 2 Jungs gekorbt, weil er einfach nicht der Typ für solche Gefühlssachen ist.

Ihm würde zwar eine Beziehung gut tun, eine Beziehung, die neben Sex auch Liebe und Zärtlichkeiten hat. In der er geliebt wird. Er braucht das, vor allem weil seine Eltern ihm diese Liebe nie gegeben haben, nur voller Hass und Verachtung zu ihm schauten, weil er nicht so erfolgreich wie sein älterer Bruder ist.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen um ihm." die Hand des pinkhaarigen findet wieder Platz an meiner Schulter und er schaut mich aufmunternd an "Sobald er sowas wie ne Beziehung braucht, wird er sich wenn finden" er nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Bier und ergänzt dann noch "Vor allem solltest du dich mehr um dich selbst sorgen. Wie sieht's aus... schon wenn hier gefunden?"


	16. Ｓｔｅｐ １４

Ｓｔｅｐ １４

* * *

_" Vor allem solltest du dich mehr um dich selbst sorgen. Wie sieht's aus... schon wenn hier gefunden?"_

Ich schaue verwirrt zu Jin und verstehe erst nicht, worauf er anspielen möchte, bis endlich was in meinem Kopf rattert und ich ihm eine Antwort gebe "Bis jetzt hab ich mich nur angetrunken und nicht wirklich nach jemanden zum flachlegen geschaut." 

Ich nehme die nun lauwarme Flasche in die Hand und trinke sie leer, bis ich mir wieder ein Bier bestelle und der Barkeeper mich komisch ansieht. Ich hätte genauso gut in eine Kneipe gehen können, aber so ein Idiot musste mich ja hierher schleppen, der nicht mal hier anwesend ist.

"Dann mal los mit dir." meint Jin, nimmt mir meine nun dritte Flasche Bier weg und versucht mich vom Barhocker zu bekommen. "Hyung hör auf." sage ich zu ihm und versucht es weiter, dabei lacht er mich nur aus, während ich versuche meinen sicheren Platz zu beschützen. 

Der Barkeeper sieht uns verstört an, macht weiterhin die Gläser sauber und stellt den Alkohol zum Kühlen. "Man Jin hör endlich auf." meine ich wütend und schüttel seine Arme von mir ab. "Ach komm schon" fängt er an zu reden und klopft mir brüderlich auf den Rücken "Ich verarsch dich nur." er nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Bier und ich reiße ihm meine Flasche aus seiner Hand. 

"Trotzdem kannst du hier keine Wurzen schlagen und dich nur tot saufen, bis Yoongi seinen Spaß hatte." fügt er dann noch hinzu und nimmt sein Handy wieder hervor, dabei erhellt sein Gesicht vom Display seines iPhones. Eigentlich würde ich jetzt sagen 'Was ist mit dir? Du solltest auch bisschen Spaß haben' aber er ist ja glücklich mit Namjoon und reinwürgen will ich ihm das nicht nochmal. 

Es hat für einmal gereicht. 

Ich seufze aus und betrachte die Flasche Bier. Ich sollte mich echt mal umsehen und etwas Spaß haben. Ich brauche Baek und mein weiches Ich nicht, sondern mein altes, krasses Ich, was ich so ziemlich sehr vermisst habe. 

Als ich kurz Jin durch meinen Augenwinkel anschaue, hatte er ein weites Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und starrte auf sein Handy. Er sieht ziemlich glücklich aus. Namjoon tut ihm also wirklich gut. Ich hoffe beide bleiben auf ewig zusammen.

Warte...was denke ich mir da eigentlich?

Wahrscheinlich wird es eh in paar Monaten vorbei sein und wir werden wieder selten bis nichts von Seokjin hören.

Gerade als ich mir wieder einen Schluck von meiner Flasche gönnen wollte, schaffte es der Barkeeper mir meine Jacke mit Alkohol zu verdrecken. Ich stand ruckartig auf und sah an mir herunter. Jin sah mich ebenfalls an und wandte sich dem Barkeeper zu. "Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen?" fragt Jin ihn gelassen, doch der Barkeeper hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn etwas wütend an "Könnt ihr mal eure Schnauze halten und nicht das ganze scheiß Bier wegsaufen?" während die beiden diskutierten und Hyung mich in Schutz nahm, drehte ich mich sofort um und blieb unglücklicherweise mit einem Fuß am Barhocker hängen und fiel um.

Als ich nach dem Sturz wieder meine Augen öffnete und bemerkte, dass ich weich gelandet bin und nicht auf den kalten Clubboden, versuchte ich mich wieder aufzurappeln und sah in zwei wunderschöne Rehaugen, die mich genauso gebannt anstarrten, wie ich sie.

Es ist das wunderschönste was ich je in meinen Leben gesehen habe.


	17. Ｓｔｅｐ １５

Ｓｔｅｐ １５

* * *

~Bunny~

Nach weiteren Minuten vor dem Schminkspiegel, bin ich dann auch endlich, Richtung Tür gelaufen. Meine Hand bleibt an der Türklinke. Ich dachte erst, dass ich eingesperrt war, aber das kann eigentlich nicht sein. Heute arbeiten zum Großteil alle Mitarbeiter. Vor allem soll heute volles Haus sein, hatte man uns vor zwei Wochen gesagt. 

Anscheinend hat hier jemand eine Geschäftsfeier gebucht. Ne Geschäftsfeier. In nem Stripclub. Was den Leuten nicht so alles einfällt. Egal...solange wir daran sehr gut verdienen, ist mir alles Recht.

Neben dem Lohn, den wir schon von unserem Chef monatlich bekommen, verdienen wir haufenweise Trinkgeld durchs Tanzen an der Stange oder 'extra Programm'.

Alleine letzten Monat hatte Jimin fasst das dreifach seines Lohns eingenommen. 

Verdienen tut man hier nicht wirklich schlecht, aber das ist auch kein Job fürs Leben. Es ist auch ziemlich gefährlich so einen Job anzufangen. Man weiß nie, wer was in seinen Taschen mitschleppt. Ob es nun K.O-Tropfen oder auch Schusswaffen sind. 

Ein Stripper aufs Lebenszeit, kann man nicht sein. Und das will man auch nicht.

Viele arbeiten nicht hier, wegen ihren Bedürfnissen. Lisa zum Beispiel, macht das ganze hier für ihre kranke kleine Schwester, die dringend eine Operation braucht und ihre Familie nicht das nötige Geld dafür hat. 

Ich hab aber immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer, wieso sich Jimin das Ganze hier antut. Vielleicht wegen dem extra Geld?

Trotzdem löst das ganze denken nicht meine jetzige Situation. Meine Hand will sich einfach nicht bewegen. 

Sie zittert.

"Wieso jetzt?" ich versuche irgendwie meine Hand davon abzubringen, weiter zu zittern und sich gegen mich zu stellen. Vielleicht liegt es doch nicht an meiner Hand und ich wurde aus Spaß von Jimin hier eingesperrt. 

Das bezweifel ich aber stark....

Ich atme tief ein und aus, schließe dabei die Augen und denke erst recht nicht an die Schmerzen von gestern. Diese beschissenen Flecken werden erst nach ner Woche verschwinden, tauchen aber eh wieder am gleichen Tag auf, an dem sie endgültig verschwunden sind.

Ich öffne wieder meine Augen und ziehe die Türklinke nach unten. Sobald die Tür langsam aufgeht, spüre ich einen leichten Wind, der vom öffnen der Tür kommt und die immer lauter werdende Musik.

Als die Tür dann komplett offen war, stand ich für einen Augenblick da und versuche mich zu beruhigen, atme tief ein und aus und lasse die kalte Metallklinke wieder los, um mir meinen Monatsgehalt, zu verdienen.


	18. Ｓｔｅｐ １６

Ｓｔｅｐ １６

* * *

~Bunny~

Nachdem ich mich beruhigt habe und meine Augen ein zweites Mal geöffnet habe, lief ich Richtung Hauptraum, des Clubs.

Ich war trotzdem nervös. Wieso, weiß ich nicht genau. Mich lässt das Gefühl nicht los, so als ob heute etwas anders werden würde.

Aber was sollte schon anders werden, als wieder von solchen alten, ekligen Kerlen durchgefickt zu werden?

Und sobald ich in der Nähe der extra Räume, für extra Service angekommen war, hafteten schon die ersten Blicke an mir.

Wie ich es hasse.

Schon kamen die ersten lusterfüllten Blicke mir entgegen, die ersten Berührungen an vielen Stellen, besonders an meinen Hintern.

Wieso kann das nicht eifnach aufhören. Sucht euch wenn anders, nicht mich. Wenigstens nicht einmal ich.

Wenn ich schon Geld verdienen möchte, auf so eine Art und Weise, dann wenigstens mit jemanden, der etwas Aussehen hat und nicht all zu alt, labrig oder eklig ist. Manchmal verstehe ich die Menschen echt nicht, die keine Kondome dabei benutzen. Wäre mir zwar neu, dass auch Männer schwanger werden können, aber man könnte sich so einiges einfangen.

Ich war schon bei vielen Tests und Untersuchungen und glücklicherweise, hab ich mir noch nichts schlimmes eingefangen.

Schon irgendwie ein Wunder.

Die Musik wird immer lauter, es wird immer dunkler und ab da weiß ich, dass ich in der Hölle angekommen war. Ich meins wortwörtlich. Der Hauptraum des Clubs ist riesig. Verdunkelt, reizende oder Musik zum Tanzen läuft laut im Hintergrund, der Club belebt und in dunklen Farben, wie rot, schwarz und dem ganzen, gehalten. Die Bar ist ebenfalls riesig und die Regale voll mit teuren Alkohol.

Die Gläser klirren, als ich der Bar näher komme. Jimin hatte mich gebeten, eine Flasche Alkohol und zwei Gläser in das Zimmer 67 zu bringen. Anscheinend hatte er schon Pläne für heute.

Gerade als ich hinter die Bar laufen wollte, um die Sachen für Jimin, aus den Regalen zu holen, wurde ich zu Boden geworfen.

Ich lag am Boden und stöhnte etwas vor Schmerz aus. Irgendwer liegt auf mir. Bestimmt wieder so ein fe-.... Dieser Geruch... er ist irgendwie.... angenehm.

Ich öffne meine Augen und das erste was ich sehe, ist das hübsche Gesicht eines Jungen. Ich glaub er ist ungefähr in meinem Alter, plus minus. Seine dunklen Augen schauen mich besorgt und doch zugleich geschockt an. Ich tat dasselbe.

Seine dunklen Haare fielen ihm vor das Gesicht und das machte ihn deutlich hübscher. Viel, viel hübscher als er es eh schon ist.

Er stand auf und streckte mir dabei seine Hand entgegen. Ich zögerte erst, nahm sie dann aber an. Er half mir wieder hoch auf festen Boden und musterte mich von oben bis unten.

Er sah nicht mal so aus, als ob er nur fürs Vergnügen hergekommen ist. Er sah mir dann in die Augen und fing an, sich zu entschuldigen "T-tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hab dich nicht gesehen und bin noch irgendwo hängen geblieben." er verbeugte sich schnell und kurz, schaut mir wieder in die Augen. Noch nie jemand hat sich so süß bei mir entschuldigt...

Ich kann einfach nicht von ihm wegsehen...er zieht mich an.

"Kann ich das irgendwie wieder gut machen? Vielleicht einen Drink, auf mich?" fragt er mich dann und mustert mein Gesicht, für eine Antwort.

"Ich hätte da was anderes" ich kam ihm somit näher und legte meine Hände auf seine Brust "was für uns beide eine Win/Win Situation wäre". Er sah mich nur verwirrt an und ich zog ihn einfach mit mir.

Scheiß auf Jimin. Der bringt mir nicht nur Geld ein, sondern ist auch noch heiß.


	19. Ｓｔｅｐ １７

Ｓｔｅｐ １７

* * *

Ich zog den Typen hinter mir her durch den Gang in mein Zimmer. Jeder hier hatte ein Zimmer für sich zugeteilt bekommen, dass nicht irgendwie Geld oder sonst was verschwindet.

Während wir durch den Gang liefen, wurde ich von Mal zu Mal härter, egal wie sehr ich versuche meine Gedanken abschweifen zu lassen.

Als wir dann endlich an der Tür angekommen sind, öffne ich sie ruckartig und ziehe diesen Typen mit mir mit, der immer noch so aufgelöst wie vorher war. Aber diese Unschuld liebe ich einfach so sehr und langsam wird es schon ganz unbequem da unten.

Ich schließe die Tür dann und gehe wieder zu diesen süßen Jungen und schau ihn in die Augen. 

Er schaut mich glaube ich schon die ganze Zeit so eindringlich an. Irgendwas.... in mir passiert gerade. 

Ich lege meine Hände auf seine Brust an und fahre langsam mit diesen nach unten, zu seinem Gürtel, dabei schaue ich ihn weiterhin an. Er beobachtet nur weiterhin mein Vorhaben.

Ich öffne seinen Gürtel und merke dabei, dass er schon ne Latte hat. Das ging ziemlich schnell, aber wer kann mir bitte nicht wiederstehen?

Als ich seine Hose runterziehen wollte, hielt er meine Hand fest und schaut mich an. "Ich übernehme ab hier." seine Stimme viel tiefer und lusterfüllter als vorher. Und das ist schon ein ziemlicher anturn. Er nimmt mich im Brautstil hoch und wirft mich auf das große Kingsize-Bett. 

Sanft kam ich dann auf und er kniete dann über mir. Er mustert noch etwas mein Gesicht, besonders meine Augen und schaut mich dann von oben bis unten an, bis er mich dann küsst. Im Vergleich zu den anderen Malen, war das bis jetzt der zärtlichste Kuss und irgendwie genieße ich das ganze, aber ich bin gerade auf was anderes aus. Ich löse mich von ihm und lege danach meine Lippen hungrig auf seine. 

Er war zwar etwas geschockt, aber fing ebenfalls an, gierig von meinen Lippen zu kosten. Ich beißt mir leicht auf die Unterlippe und fährt mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund und lässt keinen Winkel undurchsucht. Ich stöhne leicht auf, als seine kalten Hände meine Seiten entlang fahren und sie dann nach unten an meinem Unterleib ankamen. 

Irgendwas komisches passiert mit mir. Irgendwie will ich es nicht mehr. Aber ich weiß nicht wieso. Vielleicht, weil er es aus Gefühl macht und mit mir zärtlich umgeht? Ich weiß es nicht. 

Die ganzen Gefühle kommen in mir hoch. Alles. Wirklich alles kommt in mir hoch. 

Wieso jetzt? Wieso bei so nem Jackpot? Wieso müssen diese ganzen Emotionen und Gefühle hoch kommen? 

Ich versuche mich von ihm zu lösen, aber ihn scheint das nicht mehr zu interessieren und er zieht seine Jeansjacke aus. Er küsst mich weiterhin gierig und auch wenn er kurz wegen Luftmangel sich von mir löst, findet er wieder so schnell wie er sich gelöst hat, den Weg zu meinen Lippen zurück.

Irgendwie merke ich jetzt wieder, was für eine Hölle ich tagtäglich durchleben muss. 

Ich versuche ihn von mir zu stoßen, egal wie stark, aber es klappt nicht. 

Langsam werde ich nervös und versuche es weiter und benutze meine Beine.

Ich will hier doch nur raus. Bitte... hilft mir irgendwer....Bitte!

Als ich ihn endlich von mir stoßen konnte, schrie ich auf und er sah mich erschrocken an. Er starrte mich geschockt an und mir liefen unbemerkt Tränen herunter. 

Wie lange habe ich schon nicht mehr geweint.

"Ich glaub wir sollten es lassen. Tut mir wirklich-" 

"Bitte, hol mich hier raus."


	20. Ｓｔｅｐ １８

Ｓｔｅｐ １８

* * *

-Taehyung-

Die Situation ist komplett eskaliert. 

Von einem Mal bin ich auf so nen niedlichen Typen gefallen.

Auf den anderen nimmt er mich mit ins Zimmer und will mit mir ficken.

Und jetzt sitzt er da und zittert.

Er sitzt einfach da, so als ob er ein Gespenst gesehen hat. Und irgendwie lässt mich das nicht los. Vor allem dieser einer Satz, der noch eben aus seinem Mund, so voller Verzweiflung, kam:

"Bitte, hol mich hier raus."

Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich in so einer Situation machen soll. Soll ich es ignorieren und weiter machen? Soll ich gehen?

Oder soll ich ihm helfen?

Wieso hab ich mich nur auf dieses beschissene Wochenende mit Yoongi eingelassen? Es war ja vollkommen klar, dass das ein Disaster wird...aber so eins.

Egal wie die Situation jetzt ausfällt, ich kann den Jungen vor mir einfach nicht so sitzen lassen. Aber eigentlich sollte mir das so relativ egal sein. Er ist nur ein Stripper und ich sein Kunde.

Diese ganzen Gedanken machen mich echt fertig. Sie schwirren durch meinen Kopf, sagen mir ich soll einfach gehen und damit ist die Sache gegessen, aber meine ach so guten Gefühle verlangen das Gegenteil von mir. 

So ne scheiße auch.

"I-ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich dir ein Glas Wasser holen? Oder soll ich jemanden vom Perso-" "Nein!" schreit er sofort auf, bevor ich überhaupt weiter reden kann. Er sieht weiterhin weg von mir, die leichte Seidendecke hatte er zu sich gezogen, um seinen halbnackten Körper zu schützen.

Man muss schon sagen, er sieht ziemlich süß aus, auch wenn er komplett aufgelöst aussieht und mit Tränen bedeckt ist. 

Ich finde ihn trotzdem hübsch.

Wir sitzen so einige Zeit da. Einfach still da. Erst jetzt bemerke ich wieder, wie absurd diese ganze Situation ist. Eigentlich würde ich jetzt mit Jin weiterhin trinken, bis Yoongi endlich mal wieder aufgetaucht wäre und wir dann wieder nach Hause gefahren wären. 

Aber das ich in so ner Situation tatsächlich stecken muss....

Alles, aber nicht so eine beschissene Situation.

Gerade als mir etwas eingefallen ist, wie ich den Jungen vor mir beruhigen kann, fängt er mit seiner gebrochenen Stimme, an zu sprechen. "Es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt gehst." und ich starre ihn ungläubig an.

Erst will er, dass ich ihn hier raushole und dann sagt er wieder was anderes?

Weißt du was.

Fick dich. 

Ich verpiss mich jetzt. Und somit habe ich mir meine Jacke, die am Boden lag, geschnappt und laufe zur Tür. Ich höre noch, wie das Bett raschelt und bleibe kurz stehen. 

"Bist du dir sicher? Soll ich lieber nicht einen von deinen Kollegen holen?" ich warte auf eine Antwort, aber es kam nichts. Also laufe ich einfach aus dem Raum und lasse dieses verheulte Baby allein.

Wie dumm und naiv kann man nur sein?


	21. Ｓｔｅｐ １９

## Ｓｔｅｐ １９

* * *

Nachdem ich aus dem Zimmer war und den Abturn hinter mir lasse, lief ich zur Bar, um Jin aufzusuchen, doch er war nicht da.

Ich schaue mich zwar noch paar Mal um und schaue durch die Menge, an den ganzen Tischen und werfe sogar einen kurzen Blick in den Gang, aus dem ich gerade erst gelaufen war.

Aber er ist nirgends.

Ist er vielleicht nach Hause gefahren?

Aber er würde ja Bescheid sagen...

Gerade als ich mein Handy rausholen und Jins Nummer in meinen Kontakten raussuchen wollte, spürte ich eine Hand an meiner Schulter.

Erst dachte ich für einen Moment, dass es der junge Stripper von vorher war, doch der Griff verstärkte sich und ich drehte mich reflexartig um.

Es war Yoongi.

"Da bist du Penner ja!" meine ich etwas aufgebracht, nicht nur wegen der Tatsache, dass er mich und Jin vorher eiskalt hat sitzen lassen, sondern das ich den Kleinen von vorher lieber wieder getroffen hätte.

Auch wenn ich ziemlich sauer auf beide bin.

"Sorry hatte was zu erledigen." und nachdem ich ihn von oben bis unten einmal abgescannt habe, verstand ich sofort.

Die oben paar Knöpfe seines Shirts waren offen, seine Schuhe auch grob gebunden und seine Haare verwuschelt, so wie sie jeden Morgen sind, wenn wir uns an der Schule treffen.

"Wenigstens hattest du Spaß." sage ich zu ihm augenrollend und setze mich auf einen der freien Barhocker. "Was meinst du damit?" fragt er mich neugierig und ich schüttelt einfach als Antwort den Kopf genervt und widme mich meinen Chat, um zu schauen, ob Jin was geschrieben hatte.

Er hob eine Augenbraue und schaut mich noch etwas an, bis er ausseufzt und sich neben mich setzt. "Weißt du irgendwas von Jin?" frage ich ihn dann letztendlich und er fährt sich mit einer Hand durch seine gebleichten Haare. "Ich dachte du bist bei ihm?" antwortet er und schaut dann kurz zu mir rüber.

"Eigentlich ja, aber dann ist was dazwischen gekommen und ja." wende ich zurück und schaue wieder auf mein Handydisplay, als dieses aufleuchtet. Eine Nachricht von Seokjin.

Jin Hyung

**Sorry das ich so einfach gegangen bin**

_Mach dir kein Stress._

_Wo bist du?_

**Draußen vor dem Auto**

**Irgendwelche Typen haben angefangen mich** **anzugrabeln**

**Deswegen bin ich abgehauen nach draußen**

**Zum Glück sind diese** **notgeilen** **Böcke mir nicht gefolgt**

Ich stecke mein Handy ein und ziehe Yoongi dann mit mir. "Jin ist draußen und wartet auf uns." erkläre ich und er befreit sich aus meinem Griff, an seinem Handgelenk und läuft dann neben mir weiter.

"Zwei Typen haben ihn belästigt. Da hatte er kein Bock mehr und ist gegangen." beende ich meinen Satz und Yoongi seufzt neben mir, als wir an der kühlen frischen Luft waren. "Klar, bei so nen Sahneschnittchen wie ihm." dabei musste ich lachen und wir kamen auch schon am Auto an.

"Na du Julia." rief Yoongi Jin gegen den Kopf und er verdreht seine Augen dabei. "Ach halt doch die Fresse." gibt er nur genervt von sich und steigt bei der Fahrerseite ein. "Hyung du hast doch getrunken." sage ich, als ich hinten wieder einstieg und Yoongi mit Mühe auf dem Beifahrersitz einsteigen konnte.

"Also wenn ich von paar Biern schon betrunken sein muss, dann heiß ich absofort Min Hoseok." schmunzelt er und Yoongi verpasst ihm einen Schlag gegen den Arm. "Hals Maul und fahr endlich." knurrt er und macht es sich im Sitz gemütlich. Jin schmunzelt immer noch und fährt dann los.

Während der Fahrt lässt mich immer noch eine Sache nicht los.

Wieso hat er geweint?


	22. Ｓｔｅｐ ２０

Ｓｔｅｐ ２０

* * *

Als wir dann endlich bei Jin zu Hause ankamen, neben den Streitereien und weil Yoongi dann Jin gedroht 'hier und jetzt' ins Auto zu kotzen, lag ich auf dem Sofa und konnte einfach nicht schlafen.

Entweder es war zu kalt oder zu heiß. Also bringt es nichts, wenn ich die Decke etwas mehr hochziehe oder meine Füße rausstrecke.

Wenigstens schläft Tannie ohne Probleme. Wenigstens mein Kleiner.

Manchmal wünsche ich mir echt genauso ein sorgenfreies Leben wie er zu führen.

Kein Ex-Freund der dich betrügen kann, keine nervigen Leute, die dir auf den Sack gehen oder Leute die sich an dir ausheulen, bevor man überhaupt Sex haben konnte.

Mich lässt das Gefühl nicht los, dass er es ernst meinte.

Aber er hat meine Hilfe gekonnt abgewiesen. Also sollte nichts schlimmes bei ihm sein.

Aber was wenn doch?

Was wenn ich ihm seinem Tod hergeben hab? Einfach so?

Vielleicht sollte ich morgen nochmal vorbei schauen, aber ohne den zwei Deppen Bescheid zu sagen.

Vielleicht sollte ich es doch einfach lassen?

Man... Mir geht das alles so auf den scheiß Geiz.

Ich stehe leise und vorsichtig auf und gehe zur Küche, die gleich neben an vom Wohnzimmer liegt und nehme ein Glas aus dem Regal und fülle es mit Leitungswasser.

Nachdem ich gierig den Becher ausgetrunken habe, schenke ich ich mir nochmal das Glas voll und trinke es ebenfalls so schnell aus, wie ich es aufgefüllt habe.

Das Glas stelle ich in das Waschbecken und laufe zurück zu meinem Schlafplatz, doch bevor ich mich hinsetze und versuche wieder zu schlafen, nehme ich mein Handy und gehe auf den Balkon.

Als ich diesen öffne, kam mir eine kalte Brise entgegen. Es war zwar Frühling, aber schon meistens so scheiße warm, dass man hätte einfach mit Boxershort kommen können.

Ich setze mich auf einen weißen Gartenhocker und betrachte die hellen Lichter der Stadt, die vor uns liegt.

Seoul ist eine echt schöne Stadt und im Dunkeln sieht sie gleich tausend Mal besser aus.

Aber ich bevorzuge Daegu mehr. Ist auch mein Kaff. Da wurde ich geboren und lebe bis heute noch dort.

Ich schau auf mein Handy, ob ich nicht vielleicht irgendwas von Insta oder irgendnen anderen Mist ne Benachrichtigung bekommen hab.

Nichts der gleichen, also muss ich mich wieder mit meiner Schlaflosigkeit zufrieden geben.

Ich seufze aus und genieße die kühle Brise, die meinen heißen Körper abkühlt.

Nicht zu Schweigen von meinen tollen Bauchmuskeln.

Ich saß noch etwas da und dachte die ganze Zeit über den Jungen nach, ob ich nicht vielleicht morgen früh dort antanzen und nach dem Knirps fragen sollte.

Er machte mir schon Gedanken.

Auch wenn ich mich gerade nur auf mein verschissenes Leben jetzt konzentrieren will. Irgendwie muss ich das ganze ja wieder auf die Reihe bekommen.

Einem Freund will ich auf jeden Fall nicht mehr so schnell.

Soll ich ihn morgen aufsuchen?

Oder soll ich es lassen?

Meine Gedanken sprengen mein halbes Hirn schon. Ich brauche noch meine Gehirnzellen, die vom ganzen Saufen und Kiffen übrig geblieben sind.

Egal, ich kann ja morgen nochmal überlegen, ob ich soll oder nicht.

Als ich mich dann dazu entschließe aufzustehen und wieder mich auf das, zugegeben weiche Sofa, hinlege, blieb ich stehen und betrachte die Fensterbank.

_Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Jin raucht._

Tut er auch nicht. Das sind Yoongis Kippen. "Und er meinte noch zu mir vor nem Monat, dass er aufhört mit dem Scheiß." rede ich vor mich leise hin.

Vielleicht....

Nein Taehyung. Du hast kein Bock noch zusätzlich Geld für so nen Scheiß auszugeben und es war verdammt schwer, damit aufzuhören.

Vielleicht auch nur eine.

Nicht Mal ne Halbe?

Meine scheiß Gedanken bringen mich noch um und dann noch dieser Junge von vorher. Der verdreht mir echt den Kopf.

Verdammt.....

Auch wenn ich mit mir selber Kämpfe, gewinnt wohl mein Verlangen.

Also nehme ich mir eine Zigarette aus Yoongis Schachtel und auch gleich das dazugehörige Feuerzeug, dass in der Schachtel liegt und zögere nicht, während ich sie mir anzünden und das Feuerzeug dann wieder zurücklege.

Nach dem ersten Zug war mir wieder bewusst, was ich tat.

Und es war mir jetzt gerade so scheiß egal.

Ich hab das gebraucht.

Neben dem ganzen Stress brauche ich einfach irgendwas, um meine beschissenen Nerven zu beruhigen.

Ich lehne mich am Balkongeländer an und ziehe gleich ein zweites Mal an der Kippe und halte sie danach, fest zwischen meinen Mittel- und Zeigefinger.

Man, hab ich diesen scheiß vermisst. Wenn auch nur wenig.

Aber ich bin jung und hab nichts zu verlieren. Bis jetzt.

Ich blicke weit raus in die Ferne und ziehe noch ein letztes Mal an der Kippe, bevor ich sie dann ausdrücke, damit hier ja auch nichts abfackelt und werfe sie über den Balkon.


	23. Ｓｔｅｐ ２ 1

Ｓｔｅｐ ２ 1

* * *

Nach dem gestrigen Abend und meiner lang ersehnten Kippe, die ich tatsächlich echt nicht bereue, sitze ich mit meinen Hyungs am Tisch.

Jin hatte Frühstück gemacht. Yoongi stand aber wieder so schnell auf, wie er sich hinsetzte und verschwand mit einem kurzen "Ich muss noch was erledigen. Bis später" durch die Wohnungstür.

Jin trinkt nur leise seinen Kaffee weiter und sitzt Mal nicht am Handy. Die gestrige Fährt nach Hause und dann noch zu Hause, bevor wir uns 'Gute Macht's gesagt haben, war er nur am Handy.

Er liebt Namjoon ja richtig.

Oder er vermisst ihn einfach zu sehr.

Oder er vermisst was ganz anderes von Namjoon.

Ich esse noch den letzten Rest von meinem Nutellabrot und Räume den ganzen Tisch ab, nachdem ich mit Essen fertig war. Hyung beachtet mich nicht Mal und tippt auf seinem Display rum, während er ab und zu vor sich hinlächelt.

"Wie geht's Namjoon?" frage ich ihn dann, als ich mich wieder zu ihm an den Tisch setze und mein Glas Wasser abstelle.

Ich hätte heute morgen ziemliche Kopfschmerzen.

Ich muss mich wahrscheinlich wieder 'einsaufen'.

Solange wie ich nicht mehr feiern war. Leider bin ich ohne Vögeln rausgekommen.

Leider.

"Ihm geht's gut. Nur" er brach ab und seufzt aus, als er sein Handy sperrt und neben seine Tasse Kaffee legt. "Ich vermisse ihn so sehr." er sieht ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus.

Er hat ihn das letzte Mal vor nem Jahr gesehen.

Ich lege eine Hand auf seine Schulter und versuche ihn wieder mit einem Lächeln aufzumuntern. "Hyung das wird schon. Wieso kommst du nicht Mal wieder nach Daegu?" frage ich ihn, doch er schüttelt nur weiter niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

"Ich muss arbeiten, dass weißt du doch Taehyung." wenn er ernst ist, nennt er mich immer Taehyung. "Und Namjoon doch genauso. Ich kann mit nicht frei nehmen. Die würden mir meine freien Tage nicht zahlen." meint er und spielt mit dem Henkel der weißen Tasse rum.

"Sogar an Feiertagen muss ich arbeiten." und ich bekomme gerade ziemliches Mitleid mit ihm. "Wir kriegen das bestimmt schon irgendwie hin." meine ich und er nickt dann einfach nur.

"Ich hab aber ne Frage." fange ich an zu reden und er dreht seinen Kopf so zu mir, dass er mir ins Gesicht sieht "Ja?" ich räuspere mich kurz und lege dann meine Hand in den Nacken, weil die Frage bestimmt komisch rüber kommen wird.

"Kannst du mich später vielleicht wieder zum Red Light District fahren?"  
  
  



	24. Ｓｔｅｐ ２２

Ｓｔｅｐ ２２

* * *

Ich stehe vor der Tür und atme erstmal aus und überlege, wie ich nach ihm fragen soll.

Hallo, ich suche nach der Heulsusse von gestern.

Ehm, könnte ich vielleicht mit dem süßen jungen Stripper sprechen?

Vor allem... Wie heißt der Junge?!

"Scheiß drauf." murre ich zu mir selber und mache die Tür auf. Ich laufe durch den gewohnten Gang, zur Bar und sehe mich um. Ich entdecke den Barkeeper von gestern und laufe zu ihm rüber "Hey warte mal kurz!" rufe ich und er stellt die Kiste mit Getränken wieder ab, bevor er sich zu mir dreht.

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu Folge, war er glaube ich mega angepisst und genervt, als er mich erkannt hat. "Was willst du von mir?" fragt er mich und stellt sich vor mir auf.

So lauchig sieht er tatsächlich doch nicht aus....

"E-eh also" ich komme ins Stottern und verliere den Faden. Als er sich gerade umdrehen, die Kiste hochheben und gehen wollte, hielt ich ihn auf und rief meinen Satz einfach so plötzlich raus "Ist der Stripper von Gestern da?"

Er versteht nur Bahnhof und hebt fragend eine Augenbraue. Die Getränkekiste hält er immer noch fest. "Welcher Stripper? Von was sprichst du überhaupt?!" er verstand nicht, worauf ich hinaus wollte und wollte mich tatsächlich hier stehen lassen doch ich versuche mich wieder an dir gestrige Situation zu erinnern.

"Gestern als du das Getränk auf mich geschüttelt hast-" "Es war nicht mit Absicht." meinte er ernst und ich verdrehe meine Augen, weil er mich nicht ausreden lässt und ich diese scheiß Entschuldigung satt habe.

"Wollte ich zum Männerklo gehen und mich sauber machen, aber ich bin hängen geblieben-" er lachte kurz auf und meinte dann "So siehst du auch aus" ich sah ihn sauer an und er räusperte sich und sein Grinsen verschwindet automatisch "Jedenfalls bin ich auf einen Stripper gefallen und ich suche ihn jetzt. Es ist wirklich wichtig _er geht mit einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf...._ " er stellt kurz die Kiste ab und sieht mich an "Einzelheiten wären nicht schlecht." meint er und ich überlege wie er nochmal aussieht.

Es ist schwer sich an fremde Leute zu erinnern, aber sein Gesicht hat sich in mein Gehirn gebrannt.

"Schwarze Haare, ungefähr so groß, ziemlich jung, Rehaugen." ich symbolisiere ihm seine ungefähre Körpergröße und zeige mit meiner Hand kurz vor meinem Kopfende. Er überlegt und legt seine Hand an sein Kinn.

"Keine blassen Schimmer." er nimmt seine Kiste und läuft dann einfach weg. _Ist das jetzt sein scheiß Ernst?!_

"Bitte, du musst mir helfen! Es ist sehr wichtig!!" doch ihn juckt es nicht und er verschwindet einfach.

_Und was mache ich jetzt?! Ich hab net Mal einen_ _Anhaltspunkt_ _!_


	25. Ｓｔｅｐ ２３

Ｓｔｅｐ ２３

* * *

Nach ein paar weiteren versuchen was aus anderen Arbeitern im Stripclub raus zubekommen, musste ich mich dann geschlagen geben.

_So ein Scheißdreck auch..._

Er geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich will ihn aus meinem Kopf bekommen. Es geht mich nämlich einen Scheißdreck an. Er hat seinen Job nicht richtig gemacht und das ist sein Problem....

Aber er beschäftigt mich zu sehr.

Man heult doch nicht einfach mitten bei der Arbeit... oder?

Als ich dann wieder zu Jin zum Auto lief, wurde ich angerempelt und viel fast zu Boden. "Entschuldige." sagt die, fast komplett, schwarz gekleidete Person. Die Person lief einfach weiter nach der Entschuldigung und ich bleib kurz noch stehen und sah der Person nach.

"Merkwürdige Person." murmle ich vor mir selber hin und suche das Auto von meinem Hyung auf.

"Und?" fragt er mich dann, also ich mich auf den Beifahrersitz gepflanzt habe und die Tür nebenbei schließe. "Was und?" gebe ich zurück und nehme mein Handy hervor.

"Was zur Hölle haben wir hier gesucht? Bitte rede Klartext mit mir Taehyung." und schon wieder dieses 'Taehyung'.

"Hyung... Es ist wirklich nicht-" wollte ich gerade antworten, aber so stur und besorgt wie er war und ist, lässt er mich nicht und redet mir ins Wort "Verarsch wenn anders aber nicht mich." meint er ernst und schaut mir in die Augen.

"Wenn oder was hast du da drin gesucht? Ohne Grund wären wir jetzt nicht hier sondern hätten was in der Stadt gemacht oder daheim gesessen."


	26. Ｓｔｅｐ ２４

Ｓｔｅｐ ２４

* * *

"Jin es ist wirklich nicht-"

"Taehyung ich hab dir schonmal gesagt, dass ich Lügen hasse" er steckt zwar den Schlüssel in das Zündschloss, aber dreht diesen nicht "Vor allem nicht einmal." sein Blick sieht leicht verärgert und streng aus.

"Auch wenn ich es dir jetzt sagen würde, es ist ziemlich kompliziert." meine ich und schaue ihn an. Sein strenger Blick hält meinem verzweifelten stand. "Du hast gerade zugegeben das etwas ist. Raus mit der Sprache, sonst werde ich mich keinen Meter bewegen und Yoongi wird dich auch nicht holen kommen. Glaub mir."

_War ja klar, dass die beiden unter einer_ _beschissenen_ _Decke stecken. Scheiß Bastarde_

"Also?" wartet er auf mich, dass ich alles auspacke und ich lehne mich seufzend zurück. "Ist ja gut, aber sag mir dann nicht im Nachhinein, dass ich dir nicht gesagt habe, dass es kompliziert ist." er nickt nur und wartet.

Es ist einen Augenblick still und ich überlege, wie ich anfangen soll.

"Gestern als wir ja an der Bar saßen, hat der Barkeeper mich ja mit nem Drink überschüttet und wolltest das dann klären. Ich wollte dann zwar ins Bad gehen, bin aber unglücklich gelandet und dann auf einen Stripper vom Club. Er sah wunderschön aus. Wirklich hübsch. Und statt das ich dann auf Herrenklo stolziert bin, bin ich ihm in sein Zimmer gefolgt. Eigentlich lief alles gut und wir sind fast zum Sex gekommen. Wir waren halt echt mittendrin, aber dann hat er mich von sich gestoßen und hatte Tränen in seinem ganzen Gesicht. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich ihm hier raus helfen soll und erst wollte ich ihm ja helfen, aber dann meinte er, dass ich gehen soll. Danach hab ich mich auf seinen Wunsch verpisst, obwohl ich ihn nochmal gefragt habe, ob ich wirklich gehen soll. Seit gestern Abend, geht mir genau dieser Junge nicht mehr aus dem Kopf." schließe ich meinen Satz mit meiner Hand, die durch meine Haare fährt und einem Seufzer.

"Seine Augen, wie sie mich angesehen haben. Diese Rehaugen... Ich werde sie nie wieder vergessen. Deswegen wollte ich auch hierher." fange ich wieder an zu reden und als ich Jin ansah, sah er so aus, als ob er diese ganze Situation versucht in seinem Kopf nachzustellen.

"Ich muss wissen, wieso er ausgerechnet sowas zu mir gesagt hat. Er hätte gut wenn anders fragen können... Aber wieso ausgerechnet ich?" frage ich mich selbst, voller Verzweiflung.

Die Frage war natürlich rhetorisch.

Ich konnte sie mir nicht selbst beantworten, genauso wenig wie mein Gegenüber.

"Jin... Was soll ich jetzt machen?!" frage ich ihn und sah ihn genauso verzweifelt an, wie meine Stimmlage war. Er sieht mich nur an und es ist für einen Augenblick still.

"Wenn er dir wirklich so am Herzen liegt, wegen dieser einen Situation und es wirklich was Schlimmes sein könnte." er dreht den Schlüssel um und der Motor erklingt sofort, seine Hände am Lenkrad und sein Blick nach vorne gerichtet "Müssen wir ihn finden. _Umgehend"_ und somit fährt er los.

_Er hat recht. Wir müssen ihn finden. Egal um welchen Preis... Aber was wenn am Ende es einfach nur ein Ausrutscher war und es nichts Schlimmes ist?_


	27. Ｓｔｅｐ ２５

Ｓｔｅｐ ２５

* * *

~Bunny~

Auch wenn es Wochenende ist und ich mich freuen sollte, ist es eine Folter mehr. Lieber gehe ich in die Schule, als zu Hause zu sein.

Ich stehe von meinem Bett auf, wenn man es Bett nennen kann und versuche mich in meinem stockdunklen Zimmer zu orientieren und meine Tür zu finden.

Erfolgreich, gegen einen Schrank und herumliegende Sachen gestoßen, mache ich die Tür auf und bekomme erstmal dieses grelle helle Licht gesehen. Meine Augen gehen sofort wieder zu und blinzeln wie verrückt, bis ich mich an das Licht gewöhnt habe.

Ich stolpere wortwörtlich durch das große Zimmer, dass als mein Wohnzimmer und Küche gilt und laufe zu meinem kleinen Bad.

Als ich dort ankam, mache ich das Licht an, dass nur aus einer alten Glühbirne besteht, an und stelle mich vor meinen Waschbecken. Ich mache den Wasserhahn auf und spritze mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und mache dieses wieder aus.

Von meinem nassen, kalten, bleichen Gesicht fließen vereinzelt, aber schnelle Tropfen herunter. Meine Augen einfach nur dunkel und unter ihnen sind sie mit sichtbaren Augenringen beschmückt.

Gestern musste ich noch 7 Kunden bedienen und es war die Hölle. Ich kam erst um 7 Uhr morgens nach Hause, mit vollen Hosentaschen Geld und mir tut alles noch weh.

Ich habe gerade Mal 4 Stunden Schlaf bekommen.

Wenigstens mehr als sonst, aber immer noch zu wenig.

Am Liebsten würde ich mich jetzt ins Bett legen und nie wieder aufwachen. Alle Sorgen vergessen.

Mich vergessen.

Aber leider will mein Leben mir es verbieten.

"Wieso hast du nur sowas dummes gestern gesagt? Wieso?!" ich schaue mein Gesicht im Spiegel an. Meine Augen etwas rötlich. Ich musste mich wegen den ganzen Schmerzen in den Schlaf weinen.

Auch wenn ich keine Tränen mehr für irgendwas übrig habe.

Aber seit gestern kann ich wieder nach so vielen Jahren weinen.

Was war gestern mit mir nur los?!

Was mache ich mir eigentlich für Hoffnungen?!

"Verdammt!" und genau in dem Moment rutscht es mir aus und meine geballte Hand trifft auf meinen eh schon alten Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hängt.

Der Spiegel zerbricht in der Mitte und überall sind deutlich Risse zu erkennen.

Meine Hand kommt genauso wenig heil davon.

Bald lief auch schon Blut von meiner Hand und als ich sie wieder vom Spiegel nehme, tropft vereinzelt rote Flüssigkeit von meiner Hand.

"Shit." steche ich von mir heraus und suche nach meinem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten oder wenigstens nach etwas zum Desinfizieren und Verbinden von meiner Hand, damit ich mir keine Infektion einfange oder sowas.

Doch gerade als ich ihn gefunden habe und meinen Kopf auf noch am Waschbecken anschlage, klingelt es an meiner Tür.

"Fuck..." ich blieb für einen Moment still und wurde dann von einem wilden Klopfen, an meiner Wohnungstür, aus meiner Trance geholt. Mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und ich stand mit ohne hin schon zittrigen Beinen auf und lief zu der Tür, an der wie wild geklopft wird.  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. Ｓｔｅｐ ２６

Ｓｔｅｐ ２６

* * *

~Taehyung~  
  


Als wir nach der langen stillen Autofahrt heim gekommen sind, war Yoongi immer noch nicht zu Hause. Keine Ahnung wo er sich rum treibt. Wird er mir wahrscheinlich auch nie sagen.

Als ich mich dann mit Tana auf die Couch gesetzt habe, auf der ich gestern Nacht, auch nach meiner Zigarette, kein Auge zugedrückt habe, kommt auch schon Jin mit zwei Gläsern und einer Wasserflasche und setzt sich neben mich. Er öffnet die Flasche und schenkt uns beiden ein und dreht dann auch gleich wieder den Deckel zu, stellt die Flasche etwas weiter weg und nimmt einen Schluck.

"Also, wie hast du dir vorgestellt, wie wir den Jungen suchen?" fragt er mich dann und wartet gespannt auf meine Antwort, während ich Tana streichle. Ehrlich gesagt, war das meine einzige Idee. Die Idee im Club nach ihm zu fragen und ihn direkt zu finden. Aber Fehlanzeige.

"In den Club zu fahren und ihn da zu suchen war ehrlich gesagt meine einzige Idee." gebe ich zu und streichle meinen kleinen Hund weiter, während er mich wahrscheinlich genauso besorgt mustert, wie ich die ganze Zeit schon unruhig wegen der Sache bin.

"Ich habe keinen Anhaltspunkt mehr, außer das er in dem Stripclub arbeitet, ungefähr so groß wie ich ist, dunkle Haare und Rehaugen hat." füge ich hinzu und schau dann endlich zu Jin, der wieder in Gedanken vertieft ist.

"Ich schau mal was ich mit diesen Informationen anfangen kann, aber wahrscheinlich nichts." redet er endlich nach seiner langen Stille wieder. "Was meinst du damit?" frage ich ihn aber und hebe fragend meine Augenbraue.

Plötzlich springt Tana von meinem Schoß und sprintet zur Haustür, als diese sich dann öffnet und endlich der Blondhaarige zurück ist. Er bückt sich kurz um Tana zu streicheln und schließt die Tür, dabei krallt sich Tana in ein von Yoongis Beinen und bellt aufgeregt. "Ist schon gut Tana." meint er nur halb lachend und zieht seine Schuhe und Jacke aus und gesellt sich zu uns.

"Hab ich was verpasst?" Jin nickt und fängt an zu sprechen, als sich Yoongi die ganze Flasche unter den Nagel reißt und sie komplett leer trinkt. "Du hättest auch ein Glas nehmen können." meine ich und er schaut mich dann von oben an "Erstens, heul nicht, Zweitens, erzähl." er legt die Flasche auf den Kaffeetisch ab und setzt sich auf die Armlehne. 

"Wir suchen nach jemanden und ich dachte, da du eh Connections ohne Ende hast, dass du uns helfen kannst." Yoongi überlegt nicht lange und nickt. "Um wenn gehts?" fragt er und Jin gibt ihm die selbe Beschreibung, die ich Jin zuvor gegeben habe und Yoongis Augen werden erst groß vor Schock und werden wieder kleiner. 

"Mal schauen was sich machen lässt. Aber woher kennt ihr den Typen?" fragt er neugierig nach und schaut uns beide tief an. "Ich bin gestern wortwörtlich auf den Typen gefallen und seit gestern geht er mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf." gebe ich zu und er nickt, schaut uns beide nochmal an und läuft direkt wieder zum Kleiderhaken. 

"Wohin willst du Hyung?" rufe ich ihm hinter her und will gerade vom Sofa aufstehen, um zu ihm zu gehen, doch er steht schon im Türrahmen und schließt dann die Wohnungstür.

"Was ist bloß los mit ihm? Hat er sich auch schon davor so komisch benommen?" fragt mich Jin verwirrt und schaut von mir zur Tür hinüber. Ich schüttel nur den Kopf und mache mir weiter Gedanken um den Jungen vom Stripclub.


	29. Ｓｔｅｐ ２７

Ｓｔｅｐ ２７

* * *

~Bunny~  
  


_"Jimin?"_

**"Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"**

_"J-ja, ja alles gut"_

**"Du klingst komisch. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"**

_"Ja alles in Ordnung."_

**"Soll ich nicht vielleicht rü-"**

_"Nein!"_

**"..."**

_"T-tut mir leid. Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen Jimin. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung."_

**"Du weißt wenn falls etwas ist, du kannst jederzeit zu mir. Ich lebe sowieso alleine und ich habe genug Platz."**

_"I-ich weiß."_

**"..."**

_"..."_

_"Jimin?"_

**"Ja?"**

_"Danke für alles. Für alles, was du bis jetzt für mich gemacht hast."_

**"J- Keine Ursache."**

_"Ich muss auflegen. W-wir sehen uns dann am M-montag."_

**"Ja..."**

**"Warte-"**

**_"...."_ **

**_"...."_ **

_**"......................................................................................."** _


	30. Ｓｔｅｐ ２８

Ｓｔｅｐ ２８

* * *

~Taehyung~  
  


Yoongi~

_Hyung_

_Jin fragt wann du nach Hause kommst_

_Er kocht gerade_

**Sag ihm, dass ich heute vermutlich nicht mehr nach Hause komme.**

**Könnt alles allein essen.**

_Hyung?_

**Man was ist?**

_Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?_

**Welche?**

_Wieso bist du so komisch drauf?_

_Seitdem wir hier sind, verschwindest du dauerhaft. Sagst nicht mal, wo du hingehst..._

_Hyung, was ist los?_

_Du weißt das du mir alles sagen kannst._

_Immerhin sind wir Brüder, auch wenn nicht biologische und auch wenn wir nicht zusammen leben._

_Sag mir bitte was los ist. Ich und Jin machen uns Sorgen._

**Taehyung... ich sag es dir, wenn es Zeit ist**

**In Ordnung?**

_Hyung bitte_

_Hyung_

_Bitte rede mit mir_

_Bitte_

_Yoongi...._

"Was hat er gesagt? Jedenfalls nichts Gutes, so down wie du gerade aussiehst." meint Jin und brät weiter das Gemüse in der Pfanne an. Es riecht ziemlich lecker, aber Hunger hab och auch keinen mehr. Alles nur wegen zwei Leuten, die mich noch um mein Leben bringen....

"Er kommt heute nicht mehr heim. Wir sollen allein essen." gebe ich kurz und knapp von mir. Es war kurz still, aber ich hab mich doch dazu entschieden, ihm den Rest zu erzählen "Ich hab ihn gefragt, was mit ihm los ist." breche ich die Stimme und Jin widmet sich weiterhin der heißen Pfanne und dem darin brutzelnden Gemüse und Rindfleisch. "Und?" fragt er dann und wendet das Gemüse mit dem Fleisch einmal kurz um, bevor er sich zu mir dreht, seine Arme verschränkt und sich an der Küchentheke hinter ihm anlehnt. 

"Er will es mir nicht sagen. Scheiße man." ich bin einfach nur am Verzweifeln gerade. Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer an wen ich zuerst denken soll oder überhaupt an was. Jin kommt zu mir, während mein Kopf in meinen Händen liegt und ich meine Augen geschlossen habe und legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter. "Wir bekommen das schon hin." muntert er mich auf, aber daran kann ich gerade wenig denken.

Alles geht gerade drunter und drüber, wie auf einer Achterbahn.

Einfach alles.

"Wie denn? Wir fahren morgen eh wieder weg und dann ist die ganze beschissene Sache gegessen! Wir werden uns dann eh wieder in einem Jahr oder wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr sehen und auch nicht mehr über diesen Jungen reden. Über nichts von all dem, was an diesem Wochenende passiert ist!" ich bemerke nicht, wie ich lauter geworden bin und Jin läuft wieder stumm zum Herd und kümmert sich wieder ums Kochen.

Scheiße ich bin so ein Idiot. Ich habe Jin angemault, obwohl er mir doch nur helfen will.


	31. Ｓｔｅｐ ２９

Ｓｔｅｐ ２９

* * *

Nach dem Essen und auch währenddessen haben wir kein einziges Wort geredet. Nicht mal uns gegenseitig angeschaut. Er tut mir dich leid und ich wollte es nicht. Er hat es doch selber schwer, aber meine Situation ist wesentlich schlimmer.

Eine Person die mir Sorgen bereitet, weil sie meine Hilfe wollte, mich aber abgewiesen hat.

Eine Person die sich seit kurzem komisch benimmt und mit mir darüber nicht reden will.

Wieso muss Leben so kompliziert sein?

Mal im Ernst....

Wenigstens liegt Tana auf friedlichen auf meinem Bauch und schläft tief und fest, während die Uhr im stillen Hintergrund tickt und man nur ab und zu die vorbeifahrenden Autos von Draußen hört.

Das Sofa ist immer noch ziemlich unbequem, aber Jin jetzt nach ein paar mehr Decken zu fragen, wäre dreist. Wegen der Aktion von mir vorher.

Ich seufze aus und starre weiterhin die Decke an. Die fast dunkle, wegen der Dunkelheit die langsam anbricht, Decke. Ich höre Schritte hinter mir, die sich nähern und lege meinen Kopf ruckartig in den Nacken, um zu sehen, wer es ist. Ich habe zwar an wenn anders gedacht, aber Jin kam näher und sah mich monoton an.

"Jin ich-" als ich mich gerade entschuldigen wollte, hielt er mich davon ab indem er selber anfing zu reden "Ich weiß wie schwer es für dich gerade ist, Taehyung. Ich hätte es einfach lassen sollen und weiter kochen sollen." sein Blick blieb gleich, aber seine Augen sahen traurig aus. 

So als hätte er geweint.

"Schlaf jetzt. Ihr müsst morgen früh raus." verabschiedet er sich und geht in sein Schlafzimmer. Ich wollte mich noch entschuldigen, aber er war schon weg.


	32. Ｓｔｅｐ ３０

Ｓｔｅｐ ３０

* * *

Ich liege in dieser Position schon keine Ahnung wie lange und kann immer noch nicht schlafen. Tana liegt immer noch auf meinem Bauch, doch ich hebe ihn vorsichtig an und lege ihn auf seinen Schlafplatz, den Jin ihm hergerichtet hat.

Als ich mich vergewissert habe, dass Tana immer noch schläft und er es tatsächlich tat, laufe ich Richtung Balkon und öffne leise die Glastür und trete auf den kalten Betonboden auf.

Wenn man sich jetzt so umsieht, sieht Jins Balkon recht hübsch aus. Ein paar Blumen standen neben den weißen Kunststoffstühlen herum. Das einzige was ich jetzt will, ist eine verdammte Zigarette.

Und das mache ich jetzt auch.

Ich nehme mir wieder eine Zigarette aus Yoongis Schachtel, die er vermutlich hier vergessen hat und zünde mir meine zweite Zigarette, in diesen zwei Tagen, an.

Ich setze mich auf den weißen Gartenstuhl und nehme mein Handy aus meiner Jogginghose.

Und mir hatte tatsächlich mal wer geschrieben. Ein Glück auch, würde ich mal sagen?  
  


Hoeseok

**Hey Tae was geht?**

**Schon paar Bitches flachgelegt?**

_Dein Ernst, Junge?_

**Mein Ernst, Frau.**

_Woher weißt du überhaupt davon?_

_Warte, sag mir nichts.._

_HoSeOk, Es wIrD sChOn NiChTs PaSsIeReN_

**HAHAHAHHA**

**genau getroffen 1:1 Abbild**

**Ich Krüppel kann nicht richtig lachen xDDD**

**Wieso fragst du?**

_Egal, nicht wichtig._

_Eigentlich wollte ich dir tatsächlich gerade schreiben_.

_Wie gehts so im Krankenhaus?_

_Haben die schon gesagt, wann du wieder raus darfst?_

**Die meinten nur, dass ich noch die Woche da bleiben soll und ich dann die Woche darauf wieder nach Haus darf.**

**Wurde auch Zeit.**

**Das Essen hier ist furchtbar und ich hätte gerne wieder Lust auf ein paar Shots mit meinen Jungs**

_Keine Sorge ich besorg schon was._

**Ohhhh der werte Herr. Kim springt wieder über seinen Entzugsschatten.**

_Jaja was auch immer._

_Besorgst du dann wieder was?_

**Wenn du die Kohle dazu hast, klar.**

_Du weißt das ich immer das Geld dazu hab._

_Schon mein Sparkonto vergessen?_

**Als ob du den scheiß immer noch net aufgemacht hast**

_Ne_

_Dachte ich spare das ich mich von hier verpissen kann_

_Aber ich gebs lieber für was besseres aus ;)_

**Ok, wer bist du und was hast du mit Kim fucking Taehyung gemacht?**

_Nichts man, ich bins du Spast_

_Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du Yoongi fast ne Bong in den Arsch geschoben hast, weil du drunk af warst und wir ein- bis zweimal Line gezogen haben?_

**Ok, du bist es echt...**

**Hoffe ich mal.**

_Ach komm Hope_

_So schlimm bin ich doch net geworden_

**...**

**OHHHHHHHHH dddooooCHHHhhhh**

_Laber kein Scheiß_

_oder ich brech dir gleich noch was oder gleich dein scheiß Kiefer, damit du deine verfickte Fresse für die nächsten 8 Wochen hälst_

**Ok, dass ist mein Tae :D**

**Wann kommt ihr wieder?**

_Morgen_

**Gut, ich hoffe ihr kommt mich dann besuchen**

_Klar kein Ding_

**Alles klar**

**Wie gehts Jin?**

Gerade als ich ihm Antworten wollte unterbrach mich eine etwas rauere Stimme und ich ließ fast vor Schreck die Kippe in meinem Mund fallen.

"Passt es, wenn ich mich zu dir geselle?"


	33. Ｓｔｅｐ ３１

Ｓｔｅｐ ３１

* * *

_Gerade als ich ihm Antworten wollte unterbrach mich eine etwas rauere Stimme und ich ließ fast vor Schreck die Kippe in meinem Mund fallen._

_"Passt es, wenn ich mich zu dir geselle?"_

  
  


"Was zum Fi-" wollte ich zwar hervorbringen, aber stattdessen habe ich schnell die Kippe aus dem Weg geräumt, voller Panik und fuchtele umher, doch er schmunzelte nur und hielt mir die Schachtel wieder entgegen, damit ich mir eine neue Zigarette nehme.

"Es ist kein Geheimnis mehr." fängt er wieder an zu sprechen, macht sich dabei selber eine Zigarette an und ich schaue ihn weiter erstarrt an "Ich hab bemerkt, dass du dir ne Kippe genehmigt hast. Du hast auch am Morgen danach gestunken." und lehnt sich dann mit dem Rücken am Geländer an und atmet den Rauch aus.

"Ich bin so dämlich." gebe ich zu und schüttel meinen Kopf, während meine Hand an meine Stirn klatscht. Ich könnte mich echt vom Balkon schmeißen.

"Wieso rauchst du auf einmal wieder? Ich dachte du hörst für immer oder die nächste Zeit auf?" fragt er mich, zieht an seiner Zigarette und atmet wieder den Rauch aus.

Gerade jetzt habe ich nicht die Eier, mir selber eine Kippe anzuzünden.

"Hat sich so ergeben." ich geh zu Yoongi ans Geländer, da er sich umgedreht hat und die Nacht von Seoul beobachtet. "Auch wenn es schön hier aussieht, bevorzuge ich doch lieber Daegu." ich schaue ebenfalls in die Weite und es herrscht Stille zwischen uns.

"Hyung." er dreht sich zu mir kurz und schaut dann wieder in die Ferne. Er gibt ein 'Hm' von sich und ich überlege kurz, bevor ich was Falsches sage. "Sag mir, wieso du so komisch drauf bist." fange ich dann an und ich kann deutlich sehen, wie er seine Augen verdreht und langsam sauer wird, aber gelassen bleibt.

"Tae wie oft noch? Ich sags dir wenns-" doch ich unterbreche ihn "Yoongi ich warte ganz bestimmt nicht, bis deine Tage vorbei sind, bist du endlich mit der Sprache raus rückst. Sag es mir einfach. Bitte." er pustet den letzten Rauch aus und wirft dann den Zigarettenstümmel vom Balkon und dreht sich um und will gerade gehen, als ich ihn aufhalte will.

Er wehrt sich aber und ich muss seinen kalten, wütenden Blick entgegen stehen.

"Verdammt nochmal. Was verstehst du unter 'Nein' nicht?!"

"Bitte Hyung!"

"Hals Maul und lass mich in Ruhe!" er will rein gehen, aber ich lasse nicht locker und halte ihn wieder am Arm, aber dieses Mal fester als davor. "Taehyung, lass mich los." sagt er gelassen, aber man hört, dass die Bombe jeden Moment platzen könnte.

Aber ich übertrete die Grenze immer.

_Immer._

"Nein. Sag mir jetzt was los ist." antworte ich ebenfalls gelassen und schaue ihn an, eher gesagt seinen Hinterkopf. Er bleibt stehen und seufzt aus "Taehyung. Los lassen. _Jetzt_ "doch ich gebe ihm die selbe Antwort wie vorher und mit einem Ruck dreht er mich um und packt mich an meinem T-Shirt Kragen und drückt mich so nah wie möglich ans Geländer. Kein Platz mehr zwischen uns.

Auch wenn er kleiner als ich ist, ist er der doch der Stärkere von uns beiden.

"Ich hab dich um eine verschissene Sache gebeten und immer wieder provozierst du aufs Neue. Du scheiß Wichser." knurrt er mich an und sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu beschreiben.

Wütend, genervt, herabsehend, müde, aber auch traurig.

Irgendwas liegt aber noch in seinen Augen, aber ich kann es nicht beschreiben.

"EINE beschissene Sache!" er drückt mich noch näher ans Geländer, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich ist und ich versuche mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, weil das langsam echt gefährlich wird. "Hyung lass mich los!" rufe ich verzweifelt und versuche gegen ihn anzukommen.

"Hyung bitte!" und wie vom Blitz getroffen, verschwindet alles aus seinem Gesicht, sein Griff wird wieder leicht, bis er mich los lässt und er schaut mich monoton an.

"Es tut mir leid. Es... es war einfach ein langer Tag." und so stehen wir eine Weile im Stillen uns gegenüber. Keiner gibt ein Wort weder noch eine Bewegung von sich.  
  
  
  



	34. Ｓｔｅｐ ３２

Ｓｔｅｐ ３２

* * *

Nach gestern Abend war die Stimmung am Frühstückstisch ziemlich merkwürdig.

Jin hat still etwas Eier angebraten, während er zu ein paar Liedern im Radio gesummt hat, Yoongi saß ruhig vor seiner Kaffeetasse und hatte sein Handy in der Hand und ich habe einfach das ganze Geschehen beobachtet.

Keiner hat ein Wort gesprochen.

"Ich geh dann jetzt los." verabschiedet sich Yoongi und richtet seine Sporttasche nochmal. Er steht vor der Wohnungstür, Jin und ich vor ihm.

Wir haben uns seid gestern nicht mehr in die Augen gesehen. Es war irgendwie merkwürdig zwischen uns.

"Wieso willst du eigentlich nicht noch ein wenig bleiben?" fragt Jin und Yoongi schüttelt den Kopf.

"Was wichtiges dazwischen gekommen." gibt er monoton als Antwort von sich und sieht von Jin zu mir, direkt in die Augen. Und dieser Blick sticht durch mich durch, als ob er mich durch schaut hat.

"Pass auf dich auf, Yoongi." gibt er an den blondhaarigen zurück. "Und stell keine Mist an." ergänzt er und sein Gegenüber verdreht die Augen.

"jA mAmA." purer Sarkasmus liegt in seiner Stimme, so wie immer. Irgendwie ist er ja schon der selbe, aber auch irgendwie nicht.

Es ist einfach nicht zu beschreiben.

"Ach, und Taehyung." wendet sich Yoongi dann doch nochmal zu mir, als er sich schon längst umgedreht hat und die eine Hand auf der Klinke liegt "Du fährst noch heute nach Daegu zurück. Du sollst deinen Abschluss schaffen." und sein Gesichtsausdruck sah wieder so kalt, aber auch ernst aus.

"Ja aber-" ich weiß das protestieren eh nichts bringt, also schließe ich wieder meinen Mund und nicke dann stumm. "Wir sehen uns dann wieder in paar Tagen." damit verlässt er die Wohnung des rosahaarigen.

"Ein paar Tage hat er gesagt..." murmelt Seokjin vor sich hin und ich sehe zu ihm rüber. "Was hast du gesagt?" frage ich ihn neugierig.

"Wie wär's... Du wartest noch eine Stunde und wir gehen zu zweit nach dem Jungen suchen?"


	35. Ｓｔｅｐ ３３

Ｓｔｅｐ ３３

* * *

~Seokjin~

Die beiden benehmen sich echt komisch und ich möchte beiden am Liebsten eine rein hauen, damit sie sich wieder raffen.

Ich habe denn gestrigen Streit von den beiden mitbekommen, aber ich wollte nicht eingreifen.

Ich weiß auch, dass es schlecht hätte ausgehen.... Mehr als nur schlecht

Aber das war und ist eine Sache zwischen den beiden.

Vielleicht liege ich falsch, aber sie müssen es zusammen wieder geradebiegen, was sie falsch gemacht haben.

Aber seitdem Taehyung von diesem Jungen gesprochen hat, macht er mir Sorgen. Taehyung macht sich so viele Sorgen um diesen Jungen.

Auch wenn Yoongi nicht will, dass wir was heraus finden, was er uns verheimlicht und oben drein noch paar Tage hier bleibt, aber woanders übernachtet, dazu noch Tae zurück nach Daegu schickt.... Stelle ich mich wirklich auf Taehyungs Seite.

Ich habe das zwar noch nie gemacht, weil Yoongi tatsächlich viel reifer im Kopf ist, aber genauso viel Dreck am Stecken hat, wie früher Taehyung und Hoseok..

Aber dieses Mal.... Geht es um einen Menschen, dem jeden Moment etwas passieren könnte.

Und er dabei sterben und nicht mehr wieder kommen könnte.

Was wenn ich aber falsch liege?

Was mache ich dann?

Was wenn das ganze doch nur eine Schnapsidee ist und Yoongi im Nachhinein auch noch sauer auf mich ist?

Aber er würde es doch verstehen?

Mit Sicherheit....

Oder?


	36. Ｓｔｅｐ ３４

Ｓｔｅｐ ３４

* * *

~Taehyung~

"Du willst wirklich-?" frage ich den rosahaarigen verblüfft und er winkt ab mit einem 'Ja ja'.

Meine Augen strahlen vor Glück. Ich kann endlich Mal wem helfen und nicht alles zerstören.

Ich kann endlich nützlich sein!

Zwar kommt das jetzt komisch rüber, aber so ist es nun Mal.

"Aber was wenn Yoongi uns erwischt?" die Möglichkeit muss man auch in Erwägung ziehen.

"Tae?" fängt Jin an zu reden und schiebt mich, von hinten, ins Wohnzimmer "Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Das was jetzt zählt, ist der Junge." und er hat auch Recht.

Es geht gerade um den schwarzhaarigen, mit dem gebrochenen Gesichtsausdruck vom Freitagabend... Um sonst niemanden mehr.

→→→→→→→→×→→→→→→→→✓

"Ich hab Namjoon die Einzelheiten erklärt. Und hab ihm wegen Yoongi bescheid gesagt." erklärt Jin, während ich mir meine Schuhe anziehe und bereit zur Suchaktion bin.

"Wo sollen wir zuerst anfangen?" fragt er mich dann und ich muss ziemlich überlegen. Es ist schwierig, weil wir nur einen Aufenthaltsort von ihm kennen.

Und das ist der Stripclub im RedLight District.

"Wir sollten nochmal zum Stripclub und da paar Leute fragen." meine ich "Du kannst bestimmt mit paar Leuten dort flirten, um was rauszubekommen." und man hört als Antwort ein genervten Seufzen "Erinnere mich nicht daran." bei dem Gedanken musste ich schmunzeln.

"Ich weiß das du Namjoon hast und er weiß auch, dass du ihm niemals in den Rücken fallen würdest." meine ich und warte, bis Jin sein Handy endlich eingesteckt hat, nachdem er mir für ganze gefühlte 5 Minuten mi den 'You want to die?'-Blick geschenkt hat.

"Weniger reden, mehr suchen." und so gingen wir raus aus der Tür ohne die Folgen im Nachhinein zu kennen.


	37. Ｓｔｅｐ ３５

Ｓｔｅｐ ３５

* * *

"Und... Was rausgefunden?" frage ich Jin nachdem er endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zurück ins Auto kommt und die Tür hinter sich schließt. "Naja also.... Sein 'Name' ist Bunny und er arbeitet eigentlich immer von Montag bis Sonntag im Stripclub. Außer einer festen Uhrzeit und den Sachen, habe ich nichts mehr aus den Mitarbeitern bekommen."

Ich nickte und dankte im gleich hinterher. "Wenigstens etwas..." meine ich und er startet den Motor. "Am Besten, wir gehen jetzt was essen. Wie wär's? Ich lade dich sogar ein." fragt mich Jin und fährt raus, zwischen den zwei Autos, wo er geparkt hat. Obwohl ich jetzt nur Bunny finden wollte und ihn zu rede stellen will, knurrt trotzdem mein Magen und macht mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

"Das nehme ich Mal als ja." schmunzelt er und fährt Richtung McDonald's. Danach haben wir noch ein paar Worte gewechselt und es wurde mittlerweile Abend. Also entschloss ich mich, gemeinsam mit Jin, wieder zum Stripclub im RedLight-District zu fahren und den schwarzhaarigen dort aufzusuchen.

"Wenn du ihn gefunden hast, ruf mich sofort an." stelle ich klar und lasse Jin los. Danach war er in der Menge verloren gegangen. Ich schaue mich um und gehe erstmal zur Bar, um dort zu suchen. Leider ohne Erfolg und auch nachdem ich ein paar Leute gefragt habe.

Mein nächster Suchort war dann im Tänzerbereich, wo in der Mitte des Raumes eine Stange platziert war, damit sich die Tänzer von ihrer besten und heißesten Seite zur Schau stellen können. Aber auch nachdem ich jeden Sitz abgesucht habe und auch die ganzen angegeilten Männer befragt habe, bekomme ich immer noch keinen Anhaltspunkt.

Der letzte Punkt war eigentlich der Flur, der zu den Privatzimmern führt, aber das konnte ich vergessen, da dieser aus irgend welchen Gründen gesperrt war. Gerade als ich aus dem Club rausgehen und Jin anrufen will, lief ich in eine junge Dame. Offensichtlich das sie hier arbeitet, so wenig Kleidung und ihr Make-Up und ihre Haare aufwendig gemacht sind.

"Oh tut mir leid." entschuldige ich mich und sie winkt ab, aber als sie gerade gehen will und mir wieder einfällt, wieso ich hier eigentlich bin, ziehe ich die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich und halte sie auf, indem ich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter lege. "Entschuldige, aber kannst du mir sagen, ob Bunny heute da ist?" sie schaute mich an und ihr Blick wanderte von meinem Gesicht, nach unten zu meinen Füßen und blieb an meiner Mitte hängen, aber sah wieder schnell hoch.

_Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass sie ernsthaft denkt, dass ich sie ficken will...._

"Bunny? Bist du ein Kunde von ihm?" fragt sie mich und spielt mit einer Haarsträhne rum, während sie mich weiterhin angegeilt ansieht "Nein- irgendwie schon- also es ist kompliziert. Sag mir einfach, ob er heute da ist." und ich gerahte in Erklärungsnot, warte bis sie endlich von ihrer blond gefärbten Strähne ablässt und mir eine Antwort gibt.

"Wie wär's, du kommst mit auf die Toilette oder am Besten zu mir?". Dabei legt sie ihre Hände auf meine Brust und zeichnet Kreise, mit ihren Fingern, auf einer meiner kleidungbedeckten Nippel. _Man sind Frauen nervig._ "Ich bin nicht so der Frauentyp." gebe ich monoton als Antwort und schieb sie weg von mir. "Und jetzt.... Bitte eine Antwort." sie verdrehte ihre Augen und antwortet mir endlich, mit genervten Unterton "Er ist heute nicht da. Vermutlich krank. Komm morgen wieder." und ließ mich dann alleine stehen.

_Verdammt nochmal! Das darf doch jetzt nicht wahr sein!_   
  



	38. Ｓｔｅｐ ３６

Ｓｔｅｐ ３６

* * *

"Und... War er da?" Jin kam mir entgegen, als sich die Tür des Clubs hinter ihm schließt. "Er ist anscheinend krank. Auf jeden Fall hab ich ihn nicht gefunden und du höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht, nh?" er nickte nur und wir liefen dann zum Auto, um zurück zu seiner Wohnung zu fahren.

Ich war niedergeschlagen ohne Ende. Wieso musste er ausgerechnet heute krank sein? Wieso ist er genau heute nicht bei der Arbeit?!

"Tae." sagte Jin ruhig und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter, während ich auf dem Balkon fast einen halben Agressionsanfall mit einer Prise Verzweiflung bekomme. "Wir versuchen es morgen nochmal. Wir stehen morgen früh auf und suchen den ganzen Tag die Stadt ab. Vielleicht finden wir ihn sogar noch früher." machte er mir Hoffnung und stellt zwei Bierflaschen auf den weißen Kunststofftisch, zwischen den dazugehörigen Stühlen und lässt sich ebenfalls auf einen der freien Stühle fallen.

"Und was, wenn wir ihn nicht finden werden?!" die Möglichkeit gibt es auch noch und so langsam, verliere ich jede mögliche Hoffnung. Was ist, wenn es am Ende wirklich nur eine dumme Idee war und nichts gewesen ist? Aber welche normale Mensch würde einfach anfangen zu weinen? Vor allem bei der Arbeit?

**Irgendwas stimmt hier gewaltig nicht.**

"Tae, mach dir darum keine Gedanken. Joon hat ein paar von seinen Kumpels bescheid gegeben. Ich hab ihm auch die extra Informationen vorher geschrieben. Er wird uns helfen und wir werden den Jungen finden." er öffnet beide Flaschen mit dem Feuerzeug, dass Yoongo hier gelassen hat samt seiner Zigaretten und ich nehme die Alkoholflasche entgegen.

"Man Jin..." seuftze ich nach einem großen Schluck, des gelbbraunen Gebräus aus Hefe und Wasser. "Es wird alles gut laufen. Vertrau mir." ich musste mich darauf irgendwie verlassen, dass alles gut läuft.

Auch wenn ich Angst habe.

Was sonst nie vorkommt bei mir.

"Ich vertraue dir, Hyung. Ich muss es irgendwie." gerade als er noch etwas aufmunterndes sagen will, vibriert mein Handy in meiner vorderen Hosentasche wie verrückt und ich nehme es hervor.

"Auch das fehlt noch." murmel ich genervt vor mich hin und nehme ab, auch wenn ich gerade keinen Bock auf die Person hatte.


	39. Ｓｔｅｐ ３７

Ｓｔｅｐ ３７

* * *

**"Hi Tae. Bist du wieder zurück in Daegu?"**

_"H-hi Hyung. Alles gut. Bin wieder daheim."_

**"Und du lügst mich auch nicht an?"**

_"Yoongi, ich bin kein verdammtes Kind mehr."_

**"Sorry aber du weißt, dass ich Lügen hasse."**

_Aber du machst es doch gerade die ganze verdammte Zeit_

_"Du kannst sogar Namjoon anrufen und fragen. Ich bin in Daegu und geh morgen zur Schule, ok?"_

**"Na dann. Wie geht es Hobi?"**

_"War noch net bei ihm. Mach ich aber morgen nach der Schule."_

**"Ok, sonst noch was?"**

_"Yoongi wieso musstest du in Seoul bleiben?"_

**"Tae-"**

es kam ein langer Seufzer von ihm. Er versucht die Nerven zu bewahren, dass hört man klar und deutlich, auch wenn es nur durch die Telefonleitung ist.

**"Haben wir es nicht gestern schon diskutiert."**

_"Ich will endlich die fucking Wahrheit wissen."_

**"Ich muss los. Sehen uns Bro."**

_"Yoong-"_

Und das altebekannte Piepsen ertönte wieder Mal.

"Wenigstens ahnt er bis jetzt nichts. Eine Erleichterung mehr, oder?" meint Jin, nachdem ich aufgelegt habe. "Wenn man das noch Erleichterung nennen kann." und lege mein Handy auf den weißen staubigen Tisch und trinke mein kalte Bier weiter. "Wir müssen ihn morgen finden. Komme was wolle."


	40. Ｓｔｅｐ ３８

Ｓｔｅｐ ３８

* * *

Wir waren seit 6 Uhr morgens auf den Beinen und haben ganz Seoul auf den Kopf gestellt, angefangen von Dobong-gu.

Doch wir haben nichts gefunden, wir haben auch ein paar Passanten befragt und sogar bei der Polizei nach gefragt, ob sie den Jungen vielleicht Mal in Gewahrsam nehmen mussten, aber nichts.

Einfach... Nichts

So als ob er nur ein Hirngespenst von mir gewesen war.

Aber so wie Yoongi reagiert hat, muss er echt sein.

Er ist echt, dabei bin ich mir sicher!

Es ist schon mittlerweile kurz vor 17 Uhr und wir haben nichts gefunden. Wir machen gerade eine Pause in einem Fast-Food-Restaurant, weil wir beide noch nichts zu essen hatten.

Jin kam mit einem Tablett und darauf Essen zurück und setzt sich gegenüber von mir. Er sieht mich an und versucht mich zu beruhigen, aber wie soll ich mich beruhigen, wenn vielleicht das Leben von Bunny auf dem Leben steht?

Was ist, wenn er gerade in Not ist oder schlimmer?!

"Taehyung, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird ihm schon gut gehen." ich habe wohl wieder laut nach gedacht und er faltet das Verpackungspapier des Burgers auf und schiebt mir ebenfalls einen hin. Ich habe aber keinen Hunger.

"Sorry, aber-" ich wollte wieder anfangen Panik zu schieben aber mein Gegenüber beruhigt mich und lächelt mich an "Nach dem Essen gehen wir im Club nach sehen. Er ist bestimmt wieder da und mit Namjoon muss ich auch noch telefonieren. Vielleicht hat er schon was raus bekommen." 

Ich nicke und trinke dann einfach was von der Cola, damit Jin sich nicht auch noch sorgen um mein Essverhalten oder sowas machen muss.

Und als wir dann endlich mit dem Essen fertig waren und eine halbe Stunde bis zum Club gebraucht haben, hatte ich einfach wieder diese ganze Hoffnung bekommen.

Und ich will sie auch weiterhin behalten, bis ich den Junge in meine Arme schließen und mit ihm reden kann. Am Besten seinen Wunsch gleich nach gehen und ihn da rausholen.

Doch die nächste Überraschung wird mir wieder meine Hoffnung nehmen und ich bleibe wieder im Dunkeln stehen.


	41. Ｓｔｅｐ ３９

Ｓｔｅｐ ３９

* * *

Wir sind wieder in den Club eingetreten, haben uns kurz zu genickt und haben angefangen wieder alles zu durchsuchen.

Jeden Zentimeter, jedes auch so kleine Eck... Alles.

Ich habe auch jeden Mitarbeiter abgefangen, die von der Bar, die Türsteher, die Stripper, sogar die ganzen Besucher, aber wieder nichts.

So als ob das Schicksal nicht will, dass ich Bunny finde. Den schwarzhaarigen Stripper, dessen Rehaugen so anziehend gewirkt haben, aber er dann wie komplett geschockt da saß, als er mich mit ins Zimmer gezogen hat und ja, Sex mit mir haben wollte.

Ich will endlich antworten, aber solange ich ihn nicht finde, kann ich mich von den Antworten verabschieden.

"Verdammt, wo ist er...." ich stehe irgendwo in Mitten des Clubs, drehe mich ab und zu um und halte Ausschau nach dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

Irgendwann gehe ich dann zur Bar und frage, ob ich mit dem Besitzer reden kann, erstmal wollte der Typ mich wieder abschütteln, wie gestern, aber ich lasse es nicht zu und er bringt mich dann zu einem abgelegenen Zimmer.

Er klopft erst und öffnet dann die Tür. Ich laufe hinein und räuspere mich, danach hebt ein älterer Typ seinen Kopf vom Computerbildschirm und schaut mich an. "Was willst du?" fragt er mich dann und ich warte nicht mal, antworte sofort "Ich möchte mit Bunny sprechen."

Er mustert mich zwar von unten bis oben ab, schmunzelt aber dann "Wenn du einer seiner Stammkunden bist, muss ich dich enttäuschen." ich hebe eine Augenbraue und frage auch gleich nach, wieso.

"Er ist krank. Keine Ahnung für wie lange. Dann musst du dich heute mit wem anders Vergnügen." in mir kippt einfach die Welt gerade zusammen. Er ist schon wieder nicht da.

Und ich muss morgen wieder weg oder Yoongi bekommt es raus.

"A-aber das kann nicht sein. Bitte, geben sie mir seine Adresse o-oder Telefonnummer. Irgendwas!" schreie ich verzweifelt für durch den stickigen, nach Tabak riechenden Raum. Er schaut mich etwas erschrocken an, wegen meines plötzlichen Ausbruchs, bleibt aber ernst.

"Ich kann dir solche Informationen nicht weiter geben, Kleiner. Ist Datenschutz und ich muss meine Mitarbeiter schützen. Und jetzt.... Verpiss dich, damit ich endlich weiter machen kann mit meinen Geschäften." seine Stimme klang dezent genervt, ich wollte nicht aufgeben, jedoch stand er auf und danach wollte ich mich echt nicht mit ihm anlegen.

Hulk 2.0, mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen.

\----------

"Und? War er da? Hast du ihn endlich gefunden? Hast du mit ihm geredet?" bombadiert mich Jin mit Fragen, aber als ich ihn ansah, hörte er auf mit den Fragen und sein Blick wurde von neugierig und besorgt, zu ernst und monoton. "Nein.... Er war nicht da. Sein Chef wollte mir seine Adresse und Telefonnummer nicht rausrücken....."

"Was machen wir jetzt? Ich habe Namjoon auch schon angerufen, aber er geht nicht ran. Vielleicht versuchen wir es morgen nochmal-" ich schaue nur nach vorne, durch die Scheibe des Autos "Ich gehe morgen zurück nach Daegu und die Sache hat sich erledigt."

Stille, einfach nur Stille.


	42. Ｓｔｅｐ ４０

Ｓｔｅｐ ４０

* * *

Es war umsonst.

Es war alles umsonst. Alles für den Arsch. Alles. Die ganze Suche, die ganze Mühe, die paar Schläge die ich fast kassiert hätte bei paar Hulks.

Alles umsonst.

Es fuckt so ab, dass es einfach nichts gebracht hat. Und jetzt stehe ich hier im Bad, versuche genervt mein T-Shirt anzuziehen, um meine Tasche fertig zu packen und zum Bahnhof zu kommen.

Mein Zug sollte um 19.55Uhr gehen. Dann muss ich ganze 3 Stunden nach Hause fahren. So ein Fuck.

"Tae bist du fertig?" ruft Jin nach mir und ich öffne die Tür zum Bad, als mein Blick kurz zu meinen Spiegelbild huscht und sich versucht zu beruhigen.

"Ja bin ich." er nickt und ich laufe ins Wohnzimmer und packe meine Tasche zu Ende. Yoongi wird Yeontan abholen in ein paar Stunden, wenn nicht Minuten.

Yeontan wird nicht lange im Zug still sitzen und er hat auch gemeint, dass er ihn mir abnehmen wird, weil so ne Zugfahrt von Seoul bis nach Daegu echt anstrengend ist.

Dafür danke ich ihm ausnahmsweise, aber nicht für sein Schweigen.

Ich seufze aus und ziehe den Reißverschluss bis zum Ende und nehme dann die Handgriffe meiner Tasche und laufe rüber zur Tür, wo Jin schon auf mich wartet.

"Taehyung?" er sieht mir besorgt in die Augen und ich sage nichts, lasse ihn einfach sprechen. "Ach, vergiss es." ich sehe ihm zu, wie er seine Schuhe anzieht, dann den Schlüssel nimmt und aus der Tür geht.

Tana hat liegt ruhig auf meinem Schoß und ist schon zur Hälfte im Traumland, während ich da sitze und Seokjin an einem Supermarkt hält und sich abschnallt.

"Wohin gehst du?" frage ich ihn und er antwortet nur, dass er noch was schnell holen muss, bevor wir weiter fahren und ich nicke.

Während ich da sitze und weiterhin an den Jungen denken muss, überlege ich mir, wieso es so gekommen ist.

Will das Schicksal einfach nicht, dass ich ihn finde?

Oder will er nicht gefunden werden?

Als ich aus dem Fenster schaue, sehe ich neben den wenigen Menschen auf den Straßen, jemanden rennen. Dabei rempelt die Person einige Passanten an und diese schauen dem Anrempler hinterher.

Ich widme mich meinen Handy und schreibe Hoseok schnell, dass ich morgen früh vorbei schauen werde.

Na toll, hoffentlich hat er nicht schon wieder was dummes mit Namjoon angestellt. Ich bräuchte echt wieder was.

Nach einer Weile kam Jin wieder zurück, mit einer braunen Papiertüte und stellte sie hinter seinen Sitz ab und fuhr direkt ohne weiteres zum Bahnhof.

Als wir dort angekommen sind, verabschiedet er sich von mir und umarmt mich noch. Tana sitzt im Auto und schaut durch die Fensterscheibe.

"Wenn ich doch noch was von dem Jungen weiß, dann-" ich schüttel meinen Kopf und sehe meinen Hyung lächelnd an "Es ist schon in Ordnung. Vergiss einfach die Sache und tuh so, als ob nichts gewesen wäre."

"Taehyung..." ich lasse das aufgesetzte Lächeln für eine Weile verweilen und er drückt mir noch die Papiertüte in die Hand, bevor ich dann zu meinem Bahnsteig laufe.

In die Tüte schau ich dann später noch rein.

Als ich dann an meinen Bahnsteig ankomme, nehme ich mir meine Kopfhörer raus und stelle meine Tasche, neben mir, auf den Boden. "Verdammter Knoten." fluche ich leise vor mir hin, doch bevor ich weiter machen konnte, höre ich schon die Ansage, dass wir von der weißen Linie weggehen sollen.

Ich stecke meine Kopfhörer zurück und schaue nach rechts, aus der Richtung in dem der Zug kommt. Jemand mit einer schwarzen Kapuze läuft ebenfalls zum Steig, doch als der Zug näher kommt, nähert die Person sich auch der Kante des Steigs.

Sag mir nicht das-

Gerade als der Zug den Steig antrifft, renne ich rüber und ziehe den Kapuzentypen weg vom Zug. Der Zug fährt mit voller Geschwindigkeit knapp an uns vorbei und ich kann mich noch halten, samt der Person, die ich mit mir ziehe.

"Geht's noch?!" schreie ich die Person wortwörtlich an und als die Person sich dann wegdreht und wegrennen will, halte ich die Person an der Kapuze fest und ziehe sie dabei runter.

Als unsere Blicke uns treffen, zucke ich zusammen und ich hätte glatt schwören können, dass uns das Schicksal zusammen gebracht hat.


	43. Ｓｔｅｐ ４１

Ｓｔｅｐ ４１

* * *

"Was zum Fick machst du hier?!" es ist _er._ Der Junge, den ich seit Tagen so verzweifelt gesucht habe. Der Junge, der von einem Moment zum anderen meine komplette Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hat.

"Das selbe kann ich dich gerade auch fragen. Hast du gerade ernsthaft versucht dich umzubringen?" sein Blick bleibt standhaft und ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich ihn jetzt ernsthaft gefunden habe.

"Und wenn schon, was interessiert dich das?" gibt er genervt von sich und versucht sich aus meinem Griff zu befreien. "Eine Menge. Ich hab dich verfickt nochmal 4 Tage lang gesucht!" mein Griff wird fester und ich werde langsam echt wütend.

Die ganzen Emotionen die sich die Tage angestaut haben, seit dem ich hier in Seoul bin, kommen jetzt heraus. Er sieht mich ungläubig an und sein Blick wird auf einmal weicher.

"Du hast mich... gesucht? Wieso?" doch bevor ich ihm antworten kann, will der Zug abfahren. Ich renne zu meiner Tasche, die paar Meter weiter immer noch auf dem Boden liegt, hin und springe fast schon in den Zug.

Genau in dem Moment schließt sich die Tür und ich seufze vor Erleichterung aus. "Beinahe hätte ich meinen Zug verpasst. Also zurück zu dir-" und unsere Blicke treffen uns wieder. Geschockt.

Bunny sitzt einfach in dem Zug nach Daegu. Da wo er eigentlich nicht hingehört.

"Willst du mich gerade komplett-" er befreit sich augenblicklich aus meinem Griff und kommt mir näher, sodass mein Rücken auf die Tür gedrückt wird. "B-beruhig dich doch mal, ok? Wir sind hier in nen öffentlichen Bereich und ich glaube nicht, dass das so ne gute Idee wäre, mich hier und jetzt zu verprügeln." ich setze ein schiefes Lächeln auf und er sieht immer noch ziemlich sauer aus.

"Nicht verprügeln, wenn schon umbringen." er packt mich am Kragen und ich muss zugeben, dass auch wenn er wie ein Lauch aussieht, ziemlich stark ist.

"Jetzt warte doch mal!" doch er wird unterbrochen, bevor er mir eine reinhauen kann, durch den Kontrolleur, der unsere Tickets sehen will. "O-oh, also ich bin hier eigentlich fälschlicherweise hier im Zug, eigentlich wollte ich hier nicht-" stottert der schwarzhaarige und sieht den älteren Mann nervös an.

"Er gehört zu mir, hier bitte." ich zeige dem Mann das Ticket und er nickt, geht weiter und lässt uns beide stehen. "Ich dachte du bist alleine unterwegs." meint er und sieht wieder zu mir, sein Blick sieht aber immer noch etwas angespannt aus. "Dachte ich auch."

Wir haben uns geeinigt, dass wir uns hinsetzen und das haben wir dann auch gemacht. Wir sind in ein Abteil gegangen, dass zum Großteil leer ist und setzen uns auf einen zweier Platz.

"Ok, jetzt mal von vorne. Wieso hast _du_ mich gesucht?" und beginnt das Thema von vorher wieder anzusprechen. "Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Zuerst will ich aber wissen, wieso du dich vor den Zug schmeißen wolltest." ich sehe ihn an, sein Blick ist auf seine Hände gerichtet, die auf seinem Schoß angespannt liegen.

"Es ist.... kompliziert. Sehr sogar. Und du würdest das sicherlich nicht verstehen." er seufzt und ich lasse es dann auch sein.

Nach dem wir das Thema einfach unter den Teppich gekehrt haben, starre ich schon eine Weile durch das Fenster und betrachte die Landschaft, die an uns vorbei zieht. Bunny sitzt angespannt im Sitz neben mir.

Ich frage mich, was gerade im Kopf des Jungens vor geht, so angespannt wie er aussieht.

"Hey, alles in Ordnung?" frage ich ihn besorgt und lege eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er zuckt leicht zusammen und schaut dann zu mir "J-ja alles gut." doch ich glaube ihm nicht.

"Willst du vielleicht etwas Musik hören?" er nickt sofort und ich hole meine Kopfhörer von vorher raus, davor ziehen wir unsere Jacken aus, weil es schon ziemlich warm geworden ist und ich entknote meine Kopfhörer endlich.

Als ich dann meine Spotify Playlist angemacht habe, gebe ich ihm einen meiner Stöpsel und er nimmt ihn dankend an. "Du hörst auch Ed Sheeran?" ich nicke und er lächelt "Ich mag ihn, aber am meisten mag ich IU. Kennst du sie?" und zum ersten Mal in diesen paar Tagen, so wir uns gesehen haben, lächelt er.

Ich nicke und ich gebe ihm mein Handy, damit er was aussucht. Er macht ein Indie Lied an und es hört sich ziemlich gut an. "CIKI hilft mir immer beim Beruhigen. Seine Lieder sind echt gut und die Texte sind auch ziemlich cool." ich nicke und lege mein Kinn auf meiner Hand ab, während ich weiter die Landschaft betrachte.

Auch wenn es dunkel ist und man kaum was erkennt, ist es trotzdem ziemlich schön. Die Stille wird unterbrochen, als der schwarzhaarige mich etwas fragt und seine Stimme dabei unsicher klingt "K-kann ich meinen Kopf an d-deiner Schulter ablegen? Damit es etwas b-bequemer für mich i-ist?" ich schmunzle und nicke.

Er legt vorsichtig und langsam seinen Kopf an meiner Schulter ab und er schließt seine Augen. "Wie ist dein Name?" langsam werde ich auch müde und er murmelt leise "Jeongguk."

Er sieht so süß aus. Wie kann nur so jemand unschuldiges so einen Job haben?


	44. Ｓｔｅｐ ４２

Ｓｔｅｐ ４２

* * *

Nach mehr als 1 Stunde, sind wir dann totmüde in Daegu angekommen, er wollte zwar den Zug zurück nehmen, aber ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er mit mir mitkommt und er hat sich auch tatsächlich nicht gewehrt.

So müde er aussah und auch noch von einem auf den anderen Fuß rum gestolpert ist, wie ein Besoffener.

Wir sind dann mit dem Bus, bis zu meinem Haus gefahren und ich habe ihm Kleidung von mir gegeben und wir sind beide schlafen gegangen.

Am nächsten Morgen wache ich auf und die Sonne strahlt ziemlich hell in mein Zimmer. Mit einem langen Gähnen, strecke ich mich, stehe auf und laufe die Treppen nach unten und Wohnzimmer.

Der schwarzhaarige schlief immer noch tief und fest. Ich schaute ihn mir genau an. Seine rabenschwarzen Haare an verschiedenen Orten, sein Mund leicht offen, sodass man seine süßen Hasenzähne sehen kann. Das T-Shirt, dass ich ihm gestern gegeben habe, ist etwas hoch gerutscht und ich dachte, ich schlafe noch zur Hälfte als ich lila, blaue Flecken sehe.

"Träum ich etwa?" ich reibe meine Augen, damit ich mir sicher bin, dass ich klar sehe und tatsächlich.

Die Flecken sind echt.

Ich laufe langsam zu ihm, auf seine Seite des kleinen Sofas und überlege erstmal, ob ich wirklich seine Privatsphäre verletzen will. Mir war das aber in dem Moment doch egal, weil mein Bauchgefühl etwas Böses in Ahnung hat und ich ziehe sein T-Shirt weiter hoch.

Noch mehr Flecken, sogar schlimmer. Es sind auch ein paar offene Stellen, ein paar Wunden, sein Körper war fast nur von blauen Flecken übersät.

"Was zum-" murmelt der Junge auf dem Sofa im Halbschlaf und richtet sich ruckartig auf, als er sieht, was ich dort vor ihm abspielt. "Was zur Hölle machst du da!?" fragt er aufgebracht und zieht die Decke über seinen Oberkörper schützend.

"I-ich a-also-" Jeongguk sah mich verärgert an und läuft dann ins Badezimmer und schlägt die Tür zu. "Und wieder Mal verkackt, Taehyung." ich seufze und laufe dann in die Küche, um mir eine Schale Cornflakes zu machen und mache auch gleich eine für den schwarzhaarigen.


	45. Ｓｔｅｐ ４３

Ｓｔｅｐ ４３

* * *

Eine ganze Weile später kommt Jeongguk auch aus dem Bad und gesellt sich zu mir. Ich schiebe ihm die Schüssel mit den Cerealien vor die Nase und er nickt.

Erstmal schaut er die randvolle Schüssel an, fängt dann aber an wie ein Staubsauger an zu essen und nach paar Sekunden ist sie dann auch komplett leer.

Meine Augen geweitet, schaue ich in die braunen Augen des Jungen, der mich etwas beschämt ansieht und dann auch seinen Blick abwendet vor Scham "Uh sorry."

"Schon in Ordnung. Sag Mal, ist die auch jeden Tag? Oder war es echt nur wegen der langen Fahrt hierher?" er schüttelt den Kopf und er streckt seine Hand aus, um die Milchpackung zu greifen und ich schiebe ihm sie vor, genauso wie die Packung mit den leckeren schokoladenen Cornflakes.

Während er sich eine neue Schüssel macht, klärt er mich auf "Ich habe selten Essen im Haus. Wie du siehst, komme ich gerade noch so über die Runden." aber so wie er mich danach angesehen hat, kurz geschockt und dann wieder so fokussiert auf die Schüssel, deutet einiges an, dass er das nicht hätte mir erzählen dürfen.

Ich nicke nur stumm und räume die Schüssel auf. Ich laufe danach in mein Schlafzimmer, dass im zweiten Stock zentriert ist und ziehe mir normale Kleidung für die Schule an.

Ich hätte zwar auch mit diesen bequemen Gammlersachen gehen können, aber wir haben trotzdem noch irgendwo, leiderweise, eine strikte Kleidungsordnung.

"Hey Jeongguk, ich geh jetzt in die Schule und wenn ich dann wieder zurück bin, müssen wir über etwas reden." ich laufe rüber zu dem Jungen der immer noch an seiner Schüssel sitzt und isst "In der Zeit, bitte fühl dich wie zu Hause und bedien dich ruhig _ich will nicht das du_ _umkippst_ _."_ den letzten Teil habe ich stumm, nur für mich, in meinem Kopf zwischen meinen Gedanken um ihn behalten.

"Ja aber-" ich schüttle den Kopf und schneide ihm den Satz ab "Nix aber, bis später und bleib brav hier." danach drehe ich mich um und laufe auch raus aus meiner Wohnung.

Irgendwie habe ich ein unwohles Gefühl bei der Sache.


	46. Ｓｔｅｐ ４４

Ｓｔｅｐ ４４

* * *

~ Bunny ~

Ich habe seit langen endlich wieder was vernünftiges essen können und ich bin so dankbar dafür. Aber das ich unbedingt jetzt in einer unbekannten Stadt festsitze, nur weil mich dieser dämliche Typ mit in den Typ gezerrt hat.

Ich frage mich aber immer noch... Wieso?

Wieso hat er mich aufgehalten am Bahnhof?

Wieso will er mit mir reden?

Wieso _er?_

Seit geraumer Zeit liege ich einfach nur herum und schaue ein paar Iron Man Filme, die ich im Regal, neben dem Fernseher, gefunden habe.

Wie lange konnte ich diese tollen Filme nicht mehr genießen?

Jedenfalls lange genug und langsam bekomme ich wieder Hunger, stehe von meiner bequemen Position vom Sofa auf und laufe in die kleine Küche des Hauses.

Ich öffne die Schränke und mir kommen überall Konservendosen, mit Soßen oder Fertiggerichten entgegen. Neben dem finde ich auch noch paar Snacks und Instant Ramen.

"Wohl nicht so der große Koch, was?" kommentiere ich es vor mich hin und entscheide mich dann für Damen mit Kimchi Geschmack.

Nachdem ich mich wieder auf das Sofa fallen gelassen habe, drücke ich wieder auf Play und der Kampf geht weiter, in den Tony verwickelt ist.

Ich schlürfe meine Nudeln gediegen vor mich hin und genieße die Wärme, das Essen und die Unterhaltung vor mir. Zum ersten Mal fühle ich mich wie zu Hause.

Ich kann mir keinen Fernseher leisten, geschweige den die Heizkosten oder eine tägliche Mahlzeit.

Würde mich man oben ohne sehen, würden die Leute umkippen.

Unter meiner seichten und schönen Arbeitskleidung versteckt sich helle Haut, fast schon bleich, Verletzungen und blaue Flecken. Und mein knochiges Gestell.

Aber solange ich eine feste Arbeit habe und zur Schule gehe, wird schon alles gut werden.

Den keiner weiß, dass ich im Stripclub arbeite und wird es auch nie erfahren, so gefährlich wie das Red Light District ist.


	47. Ｓｔｅｐ ４５

Ｓｔｅｐ ４５

* * *

Irgendwann Mal höre ich eine Tür hinter mir aufgehen und ich merke, dass ich eingeschlafen bin mitten im Film.

Es wird mittlerweile etwas dunkler, die Sonne geht langsam unter. Als ich mich umdrehe zum besagten Jungen, lächelt mich dieser an und lacht "Ein Glück das du nicht abgehauen bist." ruft er mir rüber.

Ich und abhauen? Theoretisch schon, aber war tatsächlich zu faul um mich zu rühren.

"Wieso sollte ich abhauen?" frage ich dann, im Gegensatz zu meinen Gedanken, ernst. Er legt seinen Schlüssel auf der Kommode ab und läuft zu mir auf das Sofa, nachdem er seine Schuhe ausgezogen und seinen Rucksack auf den Boden geworfen hat.

"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht komme ich ja wie so nh Pädophiler rüber? Keine Ahnung. Ich hab mir halt echt den ganzen Tag um dich gemacht, so wie die Tage davor." und irgendwie passiert gerade was komisches mit meinen Magen. Entweder mein Magen prügelt sich gerade mit der etwas scharfen Nudelsuppe in meinen Magen oder es ist was anderes, was ich nicht definieren kann.

Aber was soll daran bitteschön jetzt toll sein?

Ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Egal was es ist, dass kann später warten. "Sieht wohl so aus, als ob du schon gegessen hättest." nimmt er die Konversation wieder auf und schaut auf die zwei leeren Becher der Instant Suppen. Ich muss etwas verlegen lächeln und nicken.

Er lacht nur und ging dann in die Küche. "Willst du noch ne Portion?" ruft er aus der Küche und ich höre, wie die Schranktür gerade aufgeht. "Nein danke." danach kommt er trotzdem mit zwei Bechern zurück und stellt mir den einen vor die Nase "Willst nicht verfressen klingen, oder? Wollte ich auch auch damals nicht, als ich mich von meinem Freund getrennt habe." ich spule zurück auf Anfang und wir schauen uns den ersten Iron Man Film an.

Ich nehme meine Stäbchen, samt den Becher, in die Hand und schaue ihm neugierig bei Essen zu. Süß ist er wirklich...

"Ist was?" fragt er mich dann während er kaut. Ich schüttel hastig meinen Kopf und schaue wieder auf meinen Becher. Aber so neugierig wie ich bin, frage ich ihn doch über seinen Ex aus.

"Naja, er hat mich hinter meinen Rücken dauerhaft betrogen. Mein bester Freund hat das dann rausgefunden und wir sind mitten in seinen Spaß reingelaufen." er stellt seinen halbvollen Becher auf den Tisch vor ihm und ich glaube, dass ich ihm gerade den Appetit mit den schlechten Erinnerungen verdorben habe.

"O-oh tut mir leid, dass wusste ich nicht." murmle ich leise vor mich hin "Muss es nicht." wir schauen uns beide in dem Moment an und dann kommen wieder diese Bauchschmerzen. _Was zur Hölle soll das?_

"Ist schon gut, jetzt weißt du's und du solltest nicht den selben Fehler wie ich machen. Es war schwer... Sehr sogar." seine Augen werden etwas glasig "Es war sehr schwer wieder aus dieser beschissenen Fassung zu kommen. Weinen, einschließen, Essen, in den Schlaf weinen und das ganze immer und immer wieder von vorne." ich höre ihm nur gebannt zu und bemerke nicht, dass ich genau in seine Augen starre.

So wunderschöne Augen.

Diese wunderschönen Augen, die leider glasig werden und ich nicht Mal wegsehen kann.

Es ist einfach zu schön.

"Wow, dass ist wirklich schrecklich." ich musste kurz pausieren, weil ich ihn bei seinen Namen ansprechen wollte, aber den wusste ich ja gar nicht. Er lächelt und er sagt es mir. So wie seine Worte seine hübschen Lippen verlassen, seine Augen glasig und dunkel sind, könnte ich es glatt auf laufenden Band hören.

Immer und immer wieder.

"Naja, es ist eben so gelaufen." gibt er nur von sich und zuckt mit den Achseln "Lass uns lieber den Film weiterschauen und die Nudeln essen, bevor sie kalt und eklig werden." er lächelt mich trotzdem an und ich nicke.


	48. Ｓｔｅｐ ４６

Ｓｔｅｐ ４６

* * *

Nachdem wir die Nudeln fertig gegessen und alles weggeräumt haben, kommt Taehyung, so heißt der Junge, der mich hier bei sich aufnimmt für eine kurze Zeit, mit ein paar Snacks und Getränken zurück.

Wir sitzen bequem unter einer Decke auf dem Sofa und haben irgendwelche Filme auf Netflix angemacht. So richtig kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren, weil ich dauerhaft zu dem Jungen rüber schauen muss und wieder weg, wenn er mich bemerkt.

Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber es ist so anziehend.

"Jeongguk? Über was ich noch reden wollte." fängt er an seine Stimme zu heben, während er mich beim Beobachten erwischt und dabei etwas schmunzelt. Ich nicke nur stumm und schaue ihn weiter an "Wieso tust du das?" das hat echt diesen schönen Moment ruiniert.

Ich weiß genau auf was er hinaus will.

"Was meinst du?" ich will diesem Gespräch so gut wie möglich ausweichen. Ich will nicht mit ihm darüber reden.

Nicht mit ihm.

"Kookie, hör auf mit dem Dummstellen. Du weißt was ich meine." er kommt mir näher und sein ernster, durchdringender Blick trifft meinen kaum standhaften.

Aber dieser Spitzname... Ist süß...

"Taehyung, bitte... Lass uns morgen darüber reden." versuche ich es weiter, aber er lässt nicht locker "Damit du es wieder auf morgen verschieben kannst? Am Arsch. Raus mit der Sprache." die Nähe macht mich nervös, aber ich darf nicht aufgeben.

Was wenn ich.... Einen Versuch ist es wert.

"B-bitte Tae, können wir nicht einfach Kuscheln und den Film weiter schauen?" versuche ich ihn ein letztes Mal zu überreden. Er seufzt und ich glaube für einen Moment, dass ich es geschafft habe, aber so wie er mich an beiden Armen festhält, kann es nicht sein.

"Jeongguk, bei Gott, bitte sag mir einfach wieso du dein Geld durch Prostitution verdienst. Ich hab doch gesehen, dass du das ganze nicht willst und du machst es trotzdem." er schaut mir direkt durch die Augen. Er macht es mir echt schwer, ich darf nicht locker lassen. Nicht dieses Mal, auch nicht bei ihm.

Deswegen komme ich ihm so nahe, dass unsere Lippen aufeinander liegen und wir so etwas Verweilen, bis ich mich von meinem aufgelösten Gegenüber löse. Er schaut mich so eine ganze Weile an.

Jetzt habe ich ihn da, wo ich ihn haben.

Ich komme ihm wieder näher und drücke ihn in das weiche Material des Sofas, knie über ihn und schaue ihn unschuldig an "Wir können weiter reden oder da weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben." flüstere ich ihm in sein Ohr.

_Er kann nicht nein sagen._

Doch ich liege mit meiner Vermutung falsch und er schüttelt mich ab von sich und steht auf vom Sofa, läuft die Treppen nach oben und das letzte was ich noch von dem Abend weiß, ist die zugehende Tür.

Und irgendwas hat sich dann in mir zusammen gekrampft.

War es falsch?


	49. Ｓｔｅｐ ４７

Ｓｔｅｐ ４７

* * *

Egal wie sehr ich es versuche einzuschlafen, es klappt einfach nicht. Ich muss die ganze Zeit an diese eine Szene in meinen Kopf denken, die sich vor paar Stunden abgespielt hat.

Nachdem war ich zwar etwas beleidigt, aber wenigstens musste ich nicht über diese beschissene Sache reden. Recht hat er, es geht mir elendig und ich will es eigentlich nicht.

Aber wenn du einmal in so einem Business bist, kommst du da nicht mehr raus.

Als ich auf die Uhr von meinem Handy schaue, zeigt sie mittlerweile schon zwei Stunden nach Mitternacht an. Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen. Aber hatte ich denn eine Wahl?

Ich setze mich endlich nach gefühlten Stunden hin und fahre mir durch meine Haare, bis ich einen Entschluß fasse und mich anziehe, mein Handy packe und gerade aus der Haustür verschwinden will.

Aber mich hält etwas auf.

Nicht irgendeine geschlossene Tür oder diese dämlichen Bauchschmerzen von vorher.

Nein, eine Hand an meinem Handgelenk.

Ich drehe meinen Kopf um und sehe in die müden, aber hellwachen Augen von Taehyung. "Wohin willst du?" seine Stimme klingt etwas rau, so als ob er geweint hätte "Ich gehe. Ich mache nur Probleme. Also lass mich bitte los." bitte ich ihn, aber sein Griff wird stärker als vorher. Auch wenn er nicht so stark aussieht.

"Du bleibst." meint er nur kurz und ich seufze aus "Nein, ich werde jetzt gehen und belästige dich auch nicht mehr. Es wird dir nur Probleme machen, wenn du in meiner Sache mittendrin auch steckst. Also, wärst du bitte so freundlich und lässt meinen verfluchten Arm los?" er schüttelt den Kopf, aber als ich gerade protestieren und ihm eine reinhauen will, zieht er mich in eine Umarmung und ich kann nicht anders, als sie zu erwidern.

Mein Körper macht es einfach so automatisch.

Ich habe keine Kontrolle über ihn.

"Bitte lass es uns klären. Ich mache mir schon ohne hin sorgen um dich. Ich hab deinen Oberkörper gesehen und das war schon Grund genug, dir helfen zu wollen. Und das werde ich auch, also bleibst du hier, bis wir den scheiß nicht geklärt haben und du sicher bist." es ist wirklich süß was er sagt, dass ist es, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich darauf antworten, geschweige den, machen soll.

"T-tae." er löst sich von mir und wischt mir meine Augen entlang "Hör auf zu weinen und lass uns einfach schlafen gehen." ich nicke und er führt mich nach oben in sein Zimmer, nachdem ich meine Schuhe wieder ausgezogen habe.

Sein Zimmer sieht klein, aber fein aus. Gemütlich und warm vor allem. Wie zu Hause. Ein zu Hause was ich nicht Mal ansatzweise an meins heran kommen könnte, so heruntergekommen wie meine Wohnung ist.

Wenn nicht Abstellkammer.

Er legt mir ein T-Shirt und eine Jogginghose von ihm hin und ich ziehe die Sachen an. Er sitzt auf der Bettkante und schaut mir dabei zu. Zum Glück kann man im Dunkeln nicht sehen, wie unangenehm und peinlich mir das gerade ist, so wie er auf meinen Körper schaut.

"Wieso musste das passieren?" fragt sich gerade die falsche Person, die vor mir sitzt und mich weiter mustert. Ich ziehe mir weiter stumm die Sachen an und setze mich neben ihn auf den freien Platz.

Es wurde still und merkwürdig zwischen uns. "Guk? Versprichst du mir was?" ich schaue zu ihm rüber, während er irgendwo auf einen Punkt in seinem Schlafzimmer fixiert ist. "Ja" es ist kurz noch still, danach höre ich ihn schlucken und er seufzt aus "Egal was passiert, ich werde dich beschützen. Komme was wolle." dieses komische Gefühl kommt wieder hoch, aber es ist eher mehr ein Kloß im Hals, der dicker und dicker wird "Und ich will, dass du bei mir wohnst, wenn wir die Sache mit dem Stripclub geklärt haben."

Mir laufen die salzigen Tränen von der Wange und ich halte meinen Mund zu, bevor ich noch laut aufschluchze. Ich nicke nur und er umarmt mich. "Komme was wolle."


	50. Ｓｔｅｐ ４８

Ｓｔｅｐ ４８

* * *

Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich einem Menschen so schnell vertrauen könnte. Aber vielleicht war es einfach wegen dem ganzen Druck, in dem ich immer noch zentriert bin.

Neben Tae, an seiner Brust gekuschelt, wache ich auf und will mich ehrlich gesagt nicht bewegen. Es ist so schön warm und es fühlt sich nicht Mal annähernd falsch an.

Eigentlich würde ich jetzt zu Hause sein und mir gleich ein paar Schmerztabletten oder einen Kübel holen, damit ich alles auskotze, was noch an Flüssigkeit geblieben ist.

Ich esse ziemlich selten was normales, meistens nur verdorbenes Zeug, manchmal wenn ich Glück habe Dosenfraß.

Aber besser als gar nichts.

Neben mir bewegt sich etwas und ich höre ein lautes Gähnen. Mein Blick wandert sofort zu seinem, er sieht mich erleichtert und müde zu gleich an.

"Du bist da..." begrüßt er mich und lächelt etwas "Dir auch einen schönen Guten Morgen, Taehyung." er mustert mein Gesicht, nachdem er kurz gelacht hat und es wird wieder still.

Er mustert mein Gesicht so intensiv, wie ich seins. Sogar das Muttermal an seiner Unterlippe macht ihn noch hübscher, als er eh schon ist.

Wieso mache ich mir so viele Gedanken darüber?

"Ich muss bald los. Wie wär's mit nem Frühstück? Ich koche heute." während ich wieder aus meiner Trance gezogen werde, bewegt sich die Bettseite neben mir und sie wird leichter.

Taehyung streckt sich und läuft dann zum Badezimmer. Verwirrt schaue ich ihm hinterher, bis ich realisiere, was er gesagt hat und lasse mich wieder in das mega weiche Bett von Tae fallen.

Irgendwann Mal höre ich jemand meinen Namen sagen und werde leicht gerüttelt. Ich öffne meine Augen und bemerke, dass ich geschlafen habe.

"Was ist los Tae-" statt das ich Taehyung vor mir sehe, weiten sich meine Augen vor Angst und ich krabbel so schnell wie möglich nach hinten. Mein heißer Rücken trifft auf das kalte Bettrücken und ich zucke dabei etwas zusammen.

"W-was machst d-du hier?" er lächelt mich nur an und kommt mir näher, ich komme selber aber nicht weiter.

Es ist so, als ob sich alles zusammenzieht. Es wir alles so klein um mich herum. Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen, zittere am ganzen Leib und meine Augen sind so fixiert auf die Person vor mir.

"Du weißt doch was mit bösen Jungs wie dir passiert? Nicht wahr?" er kommt auf das Bett und schaut mich mit diesen Grinsen an. Er freut sich, dass ich so hilflos bin und nichts dagegen machen kann.

"B-bitte nicht!" seine Hände reißen mir die Sachen vom Leib, die mir Taehyung zum Schlafen gegeben hat. Meine Kehle ist wie zu geschnürt, nichts kommt heraus. Ich will Taehyung rufen, aber ich kann nicht.

"Du hättest lieber das machen sollen, was ich dir von Anfang an gesagt habe. Jetzt wirst du die Strafe bekommen, die auch die anderen vor dir bekommen haben, die sich nicht anständig benommen haben."

Mir laufen Tränen von den Augen.

_Bitte, ich will das nicht. Irgendwer... Helft mir!!_

Ich spüre einen stechenden Schmerz und schaue an mir hinunter. Er schlägt mich, seine Hand um meinen Hals, sie drückt stark zu, sein Schwanz stößt, ohne Vorsicht, in mich.

Meine Haut platzt auf, es läuft Blut hinunter.

Und es wird immer kälter, ich schreie. Das einzige was ich nur noch machen kann, ist um Hilfe beten und es über mich ergehen lassen.

Aber als ich meine Augen schließe und hoffe, dass es bald vorbei ist, höre ich meinen Namen erneut rufen, aber es ist wer anders. Und ich bin so Gott froh, dass es diesmal die besagte Person ist.

Er schaut mich besorgt und erschrocken an und ich stürze mich wortwörtlich in seine Arme und heule los.   
  



	51. Ｓｔｅｐ ４９

Ｓｔｅｐ ４９

* * *

"Jeongguk, ist alles in Ordnung?!" seine sanfte Stimme versucht mich zu beruhigen, aber mein ganzer Körper steht immer noch unter Trance und ich kann mich wieder nicht bewegen.

"Bitte sag mir das du echt bist." der Traum von vorher kann immer noch weitergehen. Ich will sichergehen, dass es der echte Taehyung vor mir ist und keine Einbildung meines Gehirns, aber auch ohne eine Antwort von ihm kann ich sagen, dass er es ist.

Er nickt stumm und drückt mich fester an ihn. Seine Wärme gibt mir ein Zeichen von Sicherheit, auch wenn ich mich gerade nicht so fühle.

Er flüstert mir Wörter zu, seine sanfte Stimme beruhigt mich allmählich und mein Körper beruhigt sich langsam, aber sicher, wieder.

"Kookie, was ist passiert? Also nur wenn du darüber reden willst natürlich." ehrlich gesagt will ich das. Ich würde am liebsten die nächsten Stunden damit verbringen, mich bei ihm aus zukotzen, zu weinen und er mich dann tröstet, alle Sorgen vergessen und seine Wärme für die nächsten Monate, nein, nächsten Jahre zu spüren.

Und ich tuhe das, was ich für richtig halte in dem Moment.

"I-ich will nicht wirklich darüber reden." verdammt, was machst du Jeongguk?!

"Schon in Ordnung. Du kannst aber jederzeit zu mir kommen, wenn du reden willst. Ich bin für dich da." er schenkt mir ein warmes Lächeln und ich erwidere dieses mit einem leichten, schiebe dabei zwingend meine Mundwinkel hoch, damit er sich nicht weiterhin Sorgen machen muss.

Ich löse mich leicht von ihm und schaue durch das Fenster, es ist allmählich heller geworden und mir fällt wieder ein, dass er bestimmt schon längst in der Schule sein müsste. "Sag Mal, wie viel Uhr haben wir den überhaupt?" ich wische mir über meine verheulten, roten Augen und schaue in sein, noch besorgtes, Gesicht.

"Es ist schon 9 Uhr, aber ich mach mir jetzt auch keine Mühe mehr in die Schule zu gehen. Hat kein Sinn mehr." meine Augen weiten sich und ich wollte noch etwas sagen, aber er lässt mich nicht "Wir machen es uns jetzt auf meinen alten Sofa bequem, fressen Pizza und chillen auf Netflix oder so rum."

Und da ist wieder dieses unbeschreiblich, süße Lächeln, dass einem Kasten erinnert.

Und meine Mundwinkel gehen automatisch hoch und ich lächle. Er musste lachen und drückt mich wieder an sich "Du siehst so süß aus, wenn du lächelst." ich löse mich sofort von ihm und werde rot im Gesicht.

Er schaut mich geschockt an, so als ob er was falsches gemacht hat, aber ich schlage ihm gegen die Brust und er prustet aus dabei "Uff, jetzt werden wir also gewalttätig, weil ich dir ein Kompliment gemacht habe." meint er zu mir und ich schaue ihn noch immer gespielt sauer an.

Er lacht nur und läuft dann aus seinem Zimmer, dabei ruft er mir noch provokant hinterher "Gut, keine Pizza für dich! Genauso wenig das Ben & Jerry's Eis!"

"Na warte-" danach renne ich ihm hinterher und am Ende liegt er dann auch geschlagen am Boden, ich auf ihm sitzend und wir lachen.

Aber der Traum lässt mich nicht mehr los.

Und ich habe Angst, dass es passieren wird, wenn ich wieder ein Fuß auf Seoul setze.


	52. Ｓｔｅｐ ５０

## Ｓｔｅｐ ５０

* * *

~ Taehyung ~

Gerade stehen wir beide in der Küche und machen uns was zu Essen. Den ganzen Tag haben wir eigentlich mit Serien und Eis essen verbracht.

Pizza wollten wir dann doch erst heute Abend bestellen und machen uns jetzt Nudeln mit Tomatensoße.

Und es riecht so gut.

Jeongguk sieht so vertieft aus, während er die rote Flüssigkeit umrührt und die Konservendose mit Tomatenstücken dazu gibt.

Er dreht sein Gesicht dann zu mir nach rechts und lächelt mich an "Hey, wieso starrst du mich schon so lange an? Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht?" ich wurde rosa um die Wangen, als er mich erwischt hat beim Glotzen.

"Nein, sorry ich war nur- Also es soll nicht komisch rüber kommen, aber-" gerade als ich mich vor Nervosität erklären wollte, füge ich nach einem Seufzen ein 'Ach, vergiss es' hinzu und wende mich an den Kühlschrank um etwas Kaltes zum Trinken zu holen.

Er grinst und dreht sich wieder zu seiner Soße, die mittlerweile einen mega leckeren Geruch abgibt.

Als ich dann noch eine Fläche Sprite finde, trinke ich einen Schluck und Stelle sie zurück. Vom ganzen beobachten wurde mir durstig.

Weil es langsam unbequem wird, neben ihm zu stehen oder hinter ihm versuche zu schauen, was er macht, schlinge ich einfach meine Arme um seine ziemlich dünne Taille und er quiekt auf.

"Ist das in Ordnung für dich?" frage ich ihn sicherheitshalber und als er ein zögerndes Nicken von sich gibt, lege ich mein Kinn auf seiner Schulter ab und lasse seinen Geruch in meine Nase einziehen.

Er riecht nach meinem Shampoo, Vanillearoma und ist so schön warm.

"Du riechst so gut Guk." ich merke auch ohne meine Augen zu öffnen und ihn anzusehen, dass er rot wird, aber sich so gut wie möglich auf die Soße konzentriert, damit sie nicht anfängt zu brennen.

"Ich könnte niemals genug davon bekommen." ich weiß nicht Mal, was ich gerade von mir gebe, aber mir ist es relativ egal. Solange Kookie bei mir ist, ist mir alles egal.

Er legt den Deckel auf den kleinen Topf und dreht sich so um, dass er in mein Gesicht schaut.

Ich stelle mich aufrecht hin und schaue ihn genervt an, weil er die schöne bequeme Position versaut hat. "Du, von mir niemals genug bekommen?" wiederholt er "Meinst du das gerade im Ernst oder nur damit du was zum Essen bekommst?"

"Ist das gerade dein Ernst?" gebe ich zurück und hebe eine Augenbraue, aber ich verdrehe meine Augen und antworte ihm dann ehrlich "Natürlich mein ich es ernst."

Er schaut mich mit weiten Augen an und irgendwie kommen wir uns näher. "Tae, darf ich Mal was ausprobieren?" fragt er mich dann schüchtern und ich schlucke dann erstmal, bevor ich hastig nicke.

Er schließt seine Augen, seine braunen Kristalle verschwinden, er atmet kurz aus und legt dann seine Lippen auf meine.

Auch wenn er bestimmt jeden Tag wen bei der Arbeit küsst, sind seine Lippen unendlich weich und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sich Frauen um solche Lippen reißen würden.

Ich bewege meine zu seinen und lege meine Hände an beide seiner Seiten. Seine Arme legt er um meinen Nacken und ich ziehe ihn näher an mich.

Es kribbelt und explodiert alles in mir gerade. Wie ein Feuerwerk, es ist so schön. Nicht Mal bei Baekhyun hatte ich solche Gefühle, die beim Küssen oder anderen zärtlichen Pärchensachen entstanden sind.

Wir lösen uns leider und schauen uns innig in die Augen. "Du bist so wunderhübsch." flüstere ich zwischen uns und streiche ihm über seine Wange, dessen Bewegung er entgegen kommt und wohlend ausseufzt.

"Ich will dich nochmal und nochmal küssen." er nickt nur und dieses Mal ist der Kuss leidenschaftlicher. Meine Hände wander runter an seine Hüfte und er krallt sich mit einer Hand in meine Haare fest.

Unsere Lippen bewegen sich langsam wilder aneinander und ich nehme ihn hoch, setze ihn an der Küchenzeile ab und lege meine Hände nun an seinen Hintern.

Sein Mund geht auf, als er wegen meiner Aktion stöhnen muss und ich nutze die Gelegenheit und fahre mit meiner Zunge in seinen Mund, erkunde auch jeden Winkel und er stöhnt erneut.

Ich habe keine Ahnung was wir hier eigentlich treiben, aber ich finde es einfach zu gut um aufzuhören. Er ist zu gut um aufzuhören.

Er zieht an meinen Haaren und wir kämpfen um die Dominanz in seinem Mund, aber ich gewinne trotzdem. Ich knete weiter seinen Arsch und er kommt meiner Bewegung entgegen. "M-Mehr~" stöhnt er in meinen Mund.

Die Türklingel erklingt und wir lösen uns sofort von einander. Wir beide schauen uns außer Atem an und erst jetzt merke ich, wie es unten enger wird.

Ohne ein Wort laufe ich zur Haustür und werde ziemlich überrempelt begrüßt "Wo zum Fick warst du heute?!"


	53. Ｓｔｅｐ ５１

Ｓｔｅｐ ５１

* * *

"Wie wär's mit Hallo?" ihn interessiert es nicht, was ich sage und stürmt einfach in mein Haus ohne jegliche Beachtung.

"Hallo? Dein fucking Ernst? Wo zur Hölle warst du bitte schön?" er ist immer noch aufgebracht und mache erstmal die Tür hinter ihm zu. "Mir ging es heute nicht so gut. Deswegen bin ich zu Hause geblieben Hyung." also so ganz gelogen ist es auch wieder nicht, wenn man es so sieht.

Zwar ging es nicht mir gut, sondern Jeongguk. Aber darüber darf er nichts wissen.

Zum Schutz von Jeongguk und... wegen meinem Leben.

"Taehyung, du wirst mir jetzt sofort eine Frage beantworten. Warst du immer noch in Seoul, nachdem ich dir gesagt habe, dass du zurück hierher sollst?" er hat mich ertappt. Aber weiß er es wirklich?

Immerhin ist das nur eine Frage.

"Nein verdammt nochmal. Wieso stürmst du jetzt wie so nh Besoffener in mein Haus?! Namjoon kann bezeugen, dass ich in der Schule war." er sah mich kurz noch an, aber gibt ein Schnaufen von sich.

"Ich wollte Tannie zu dir bringen. Schon vergessen, dass dein Hund unter meiner Obhut war?" und da fällt mir erst jetzt auf, dass Tana auf Yoongis Armen ist und hinunter auf den Boden springt.

Er rennt sofort in die Küche und unsere Aufmerksamkeit ist wieder dem jeweils anderen gewidmet. "Du lügst doch ich sehe es Tae. Ich kenn dich zu gut." er sieht gelassener aus, aber man merkt ihm an, dass er immer noch aufgebracht ist.

Anderem würde es nicht auffallen, mir aber schon. Wir kennen uns schon, seitdem wir im Sandkasten gespielt haben.

Das ist eine verdammte lange Zeit.

"Taehyung... Ich gib dir jetzt eine Chance um die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich _weiß_ das du lügst." der lässt nicht locker und das habe ich schon immer an ihm gehasst.

Gehasst das er mich so leicht durchschauen kann.

Ich nehme kurz Luft, atme aus und rede dann, mein Blick auf ihn gewendet "Yoongi, Hyung, ich versichere dir und schwöre auf Namjoons Pornosammlung, dass ich dich nicht anlüge."

"Huh... Gutes Argument." wir stehen einige Zeit da, schauen uns an, doch mein Hund fängt an wie verrückt zu bellen. "Hast du Besuch?" mir rutscht das Herz in die Hose.

Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass Kookie hier ist.

"N-nein wieso?" er hebt eine Augenbraue und läuft in auf meine Küche zu. "Yoongi jetzt warte doch ma-!" als er stehen bleibt laufe ich in seinen Rücken rein und schaue dann vorsichtig über seine Schulter. Tana bellt immer noch und ich nehme ihn hoch.

In der Küche war nichts von einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu sehen.

"Siehst du? Keiner da. Danke das du gekommen bist. Jetzt kannste auch gehen, wir sehen uns ja morgen wieder in der Schule." er schaut mich kurz noch skeptisch an, geht dann aber auch.

Als er mein Haus verlassen hat, seufze ich vor Erleichterung laut aus. "Fuck... Tana verdammt nochmal! Du hättest uns beinahe verraten!" mein Hund fiepst und ich lasse ihn runter.

Ich laufe zurück in die Küche und sehe immer noch keinen Jeongguk. "Gguk? Wo bist du?" rufe ich nach ihm, aber keine Antwort. Ich suche die komplette Küche ab und als ich dann an der kleinen Abstellkammer ankomme, sehe ich einen ziemlich eingequetschten Jeongguk vor mir.

"Kann ich wieder raus?" fragt er mich und ich nicke. "Woher wusstest du, dass du dich verstecken sollst?" frage ich ihn daraufhin.

"Ich bin noch in der Küche gestanden, als du mit dem Typen geredet hast, dann kam dein Hund rein und hat angefangen rumzubellen. Danach bin ich in den Besenschrank gegangen und hab mich versteckt." erklärt er mir und setzt sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer.

"Ich hab euer Gespräch belauscht. Wieso solltest du wieder vor ihm zurück sein? Vor allem... Wieso hast du ihn angelogen?" er schaut mich an und ich ihn ebenfalls.

"Er musste was erledigen. Er ist schon die ganze Zeit so komisch. Vor allem als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich dich suche. Er war wie aufgelöst und ist dann aus der Wohnung meines Freundes gestürmt." ich setze mich neben ihn und Tana kommt dazu, setzt sich auf Kookies Schoß, nachdem er an ihm gerochen hat und er streichelt ihn.

Er lächelt und Tani gefällt wohl die Streicheleinheit. "Also wussten deine beiden Freunde von mir bescheid?" fasst er nochmal für sich zusammen und ich nicke als Antwort.

"Wieso warst du so fixiert darauf mich zu suchen?" er mustert mein Gesicht genau "Mir kam es ziemlich komisch vor, dass ein Stripper bei der Arbeit weint. Vor allem als du gesagt hast, dass du da raus willst...." er nickt und schaut dann weg.

"Kookie?" er gibt ein Summen von sich und streichelt Tana weiter. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist monoton geworden. "Wieso... Wieso machst du das? Bitte sag es mir." ich bettel ihn an. Ich will es wissen, ich muss ihn ja irgendwie beschützen.

"Ich- können wir einfach essen?" er weicht dem Thema wieder aus. Aber es ist ihm ziemlich unangenehm.

"Ist gut." ich nicke und wir beide gehen in die Küche um endlich unser Mittagessen zu essen.


	54. Ｓｔｅｐ ５２

Ｓｔｅｐ ５２

* * *

~ Bunny ~

Nach der Knuschterei in der Küche heute Mittag weiß ich nicht mehr wirklich, was ich machen soll. Wie ich reagieren soll.

Es ist so komisch zwischen uns gerade. Erst haben wir normal gekocht, danach wäre es bestimmt fast zum Sex gekommen und davor worden wir durch einen Freund von Taehyung unterbrochen.

Es ist alles so merkwürdig momentan.

Am liebsten würde ich ihm alles sagen, was ich denke, was ich getan habe und was ich über mich und Tae denke.

Es ist so kompliziert.

Zum Glück lenkt mich Taehyungs Hund ab, während er kurz in den Laden gegangen ist um Eis Nachschub zu holen.

Mir wäre es tatsächlich lieber gewesen, wenn er bei mir geblieben wäre. Aber er bestand darauf uns neues Eis zu kaufen.

Tana hat es sich auf meinem Schoß bequem gemacht und ich streichle ihn nebenbei. Er sieht so süß und friedlich aus.

In der Zwischenzeit schaue ich durch Instagram und like die ganzen Bilder durch. Plötzlich klingelt mein Handy und ich sehe Jimins Namen auftauchen.

"Jimin?" begrüße ich ihn, als ich den Anruf entgegen nehmen "Wo bist du?!" er klingt aufgebracht, er wird etwas lauter und mir wäre schon fast mein Ohr abgefallen "Ich hab verfickt nochmal halb Seoul nach dir abgesucht! Du warst nicht zu Hause, nicht in der Schule, nirgends!" 

"Hyung, mir geht's gut. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen." ich musste Lächeln, da er sich immer noch so viele Sorgen macht, so wie immer. "Wie soll ich mir keine Sorgen machen, wenn ich nicht Mal weiß, wo du bist?!"

"Ich- Also- ich bin an einem sicheren Ort. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich komm bald zurück." erkläre ich ihm und versuche ihn zu beruhigen.

"Kookie, bin wieder da!" ich höre die Tür hinter mir schließen und Tae's wundervolle Stimme erklingen. "Jeongguk, wer war das?" fragt mich Jimin, mit dem ich immer noch telefoniere.

"Ich ruf zurück." ohne ein weiteres Wort von Jimin, lege ich auf und lege mein Handy beiseite, auf den Tisch vor mir. Tana springt von mir und rennt rüber zu Taehyung, der ihn freudig am Eingang empfängt.

"Tut mir leid, dass es solange gedauert hat. Da waren paar Jüngere vor mir und die haben die ganze Zeit mit dem Kassierer diskutiert. Minderjährig und mit Alkohol an der Kasse." er seufzt aus und läuft weiter zur Küche.

Ich stehe dann ebenfalls auf und laufe zu ihm in die Küche. Er packt gerade allen möglichen Lebensmittel Kram aus der Plastiktüte und stellt alles an den vorgesehenen Ort.

"Na was haste gekauft?" frage ich ihn und stütze mich an der Küchenzeile ab, während ich ihn anlächle und seine Arbeit beobachte.

"Mh, Ramen, Ramen und... Pizza? Hab noch paar Erdbeeren und Eis geholt." bei dem Wort Erdbeeren strahlen meine Augen. Ich sehe die Erdbeeren auf der Theke stehen und will mir gerade eine stibizen, bis Tae mein Handgelenk in seine Hand nimmt und mich ansieht.

"Vergiss es Kumpel. Du bekommst nichts davon." meint er und packt das restliche Zeug, während ich ihn und die Erdbeeren anschaue "Ach ja? Und was ist, wenn ich dich küsse?" frage ich ihn und er schaut mich erst wie erstarrt an.

Doch ich wage mich und verbinde ein weiteres Mal heute unsere Lippen. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich nicht sagen würde, dass er ein guter Küsser ist.

Aber das ist er.

Er setzt mich auf der Theke ab und zieht mich näher an sich, meine Arme wandern um seinen Nacken. Am liebsten würde ich für immer so verweilen, auch wenn das nicht möglich ist.

Leiderweise.

Irgendwann Mal wird der Kuss noch intensiver und er fängt an meinen Arsch wieder zu massieren, was mich wieder zum Stöhnen bringt.

"T-tae~ W-wir sollten glaube ich-" er unterbricht mich, als er mich hoch nimmt im Brautstil und mich hochträgt zu seinem Schlafzimmer.

Er legt mich sanft auf das Bett und kniet über mir. Ich sehe in seine vor lustgetränkten Augen, aber sie sehen mich liebevoll an "Taehyung, ich glaub wir sollten aufhören." sage ich es ihm jedoch.

"Wieso?" fragt er mich und bewegt sich trotzdem keinen Millimeter "Wir sind ja nicht Mal ein Paar." erkläre ich ihm zögernd und er lächelt mich warm an "Warum machen wir es dann nicht offiziell?" ich schaue ihn mit hochrotem Kopf an und liege da wie erstarrt.

Wir kennen uns gerade Mal weniger als eine Woche und er will mit einem Stripper, der sein Leben nicht Mal mehr im Griff hat, der schon mit zick Männern geschlafen hat, zusammen sein?

Ich nicke hastig und er versiegelt dies mit einem sanften, liebevollen Kuss. "Ich liebe dich, Jeongguk." und küssen uns wieder liebevoll.

Womit habe ich das verdient?


	55. Ｓｔｅｐ ５３

Ｓｔｅｐ ５３

* * *

~ Taehyung ~

Morgens wache ich auf in meinem Bett, in meinen Armen Jeongguk. Zum Glück denkt er nicht mehr an Dummheiten. An dem einen Abend, nachdem ich ihm meine Gefühle gestanden habe, wollte er wieder abhauen.

Zum Glück konnte ich ihn aufhalten und er ist immer noch bei mir.

Es ist mindestens eine weitere Woche vergangen und wir sind offiziell zusammen. Zwar weiß Yoongi nichts davon, genauso wenig wie Hoseok oder Namjoon. Vielleicht später, rede ich mir die ganze Zeit ein, aber irgendwann mal wird es auch Zeit.

"Du bist schon wach?" eine raue Morgenstimme nuschelt an meiner Brust und ich sehe zu Kookie nach unten, der sich mit der Hälfte seines Körpers auf mich legt. "Geh wieder schlafen Kookie. Ich muss jetzt eh gleich in die Schule." er schüttelt den Kopf und hebt seinen Kopf, damit er mir in die Augen schauen kann.

Seine Haare sind ganz zerzaust vom Schlaf und seine Rehaugen sind nur halbwegs offen. Ich muss etwas Lächeln wegen dem Bild vor mir. Er ist einfach nur perfekt und ich will auch, dass es so bleibt. Nicht nur äußerlich.

"Bleib hier." meint er verschlafen und legt wieder seinen Kopf auf meiner Brust. Meine Hand wandert durch seine Haare und streichelt seinen Kopf. "Babe, steh auf von mir. Ich hab heute ne Arbeit zu schreiben." ich gebe ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Kopf, will ihn von mir runter nehmen, doch er setzt sich, voller Energie, auf mein Unterleib und sieht mich von oben herab an.

"Vergiss es." kichert er und ich lege meine Hände automatisch auf seine Hüfte "Was willst du dafür? Eis, Kuchen, Iron Man Unterhosen?" ich musste bei der letzten Sache etwas Prusten vor Lachen und er bewegt sich plötzlich auf meinen Unterleib.

Ich gebe ein überraschtes Keuchen von mir und er sieht mich mit einem überlegenden Blick an "Machst du dich lustig über mich?" er bewegt sich langsam in Kreisbewegungen auf mir und ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, damit mir kein Stöhnen entflieht "Jeongguk hör auf damit. Ich mein es ernst ich muss verdammt nochmal in die Schule, sonst können wir uns in der Zukunft nichts leisten." ich versuche es ein letztes Mal doch seine Hand wandert von meiner Brust, nach unten zu meiner südlichen Region und lässt dort seine Hand verweilen, nachdem er etwas nach Hinten gerutscht ist.

Seine Hand wandert in meine Boxer und umgreift dann mein Glied. Mir entflieht ein Stöhnen und er grinst mich von oben an. "Gefällt dir das, hm?" fragt er mich weiter provokant und bewegt dann seine Hand dabei. "Ah~" ein weiteres Stöhnen verlässt meine Lippen und ich nehme mit einer schnellen Bewegung seine Hand aus meiner Unterhose.

Er sitzt perplex und erschrocken auf dem Bett "H-hab ich was falsch gema-" wollte er grad mit großen Augen fragen, aber als ich meine Boxer ausgezogen habe, mich nach hinten gesetzt habe, ihn mit mich ziehe und ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickle, verschwindet seine Unsicherheit und seine Hand wandert wieder an den Platz von vorher.

Seine Hand bewegt sich langsam auf und ab, während unsere Zungen um Dominanz kämpfen und er mich offensichtlich gewinnen lässt. Wir lösen uns schweratmend und er wandert nach unten, um meine Eichel dann zu küssen und dann mein Glied in den Mund zu nehmen. Mir entflieht immer wieder ein Stöhnen, während er auf und ab geht und seine Hände Platz an meinen Schenkel finden. 

Er benutzt seine Zunge und stöhnt, als ich meine Hand auf seinen Haaren ablege und ihn weiter nach unten ziehe. Ich höre ein kurzes Würgegeräusch, doch er macht weiter und saugt an der Spitze bis mein Unterleib sich auch irgendwann zusammen zieht und ich versuche irgendwelche Worte zu Formen, um den schwarzhaarigen zu warnen.

Aber es fühlt sich zu gut an und mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen komme ich in seinen Mund. Statt das er von mir ablässt und den Mist ausspuckt, schluckt er alles hinunter und wartet bis kein Samen mehr kommt. Danach lässt er von mir ab und leckt mit seiner Zunge den Rest auf.

Ich schaue ihn schweratmend an und er lächelt nur "Jetzt kannst du gerne in die Schule gehen, wenn du möchtest."


	56. Ｓｔｅｐ ５４

Ｓｔｅｐ ５４

* * *

Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Jeongguk jetzt sowas machen würde, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Man sieht ihm das ja nicht mal an, dass er so einen 'außergewöhnlichen' Nachtjob hat. Und dann noch so ne Nummer am Morgen abziehen... Geil hat sich das ja schon angefühlt, bis jetzt der beste Blowjob von allen bisherigen.

Dafür bin ich aber zu spät zur Schule gekommen und ich darf die verkackte Arbeit Nachmittags nachschreiben. "Alles gut Tae? Du bist so abwesend." Namjoon schaut mich besorgt an und ich schüttel schnell den Kopf "Es ist nichts." er hebt eine Augenbraue und sieht mich weiterhin an "Bist du etwa verliebt?" mein Kopf springt sofort in seine Richtung und meine Wangen werden langsam rosa "Nein!". Er mustert mich noch kurz schmunzelnd aber widmet sich dann wieder seinem Sandwich.

"Wolltest du nicht Jin anrufen?" frage ich ihn dann und er sieht von seinem Sandwich auf und nickt, statt sein Handy rauszukramen macht er seinen Mund auf "Naja, geht schlecht. Ist mir heute morgen in die Toilette gefallen."

_Typisch._

"Kannst meins ja haben." er nickt "Aber bitte pulverisiere es nicht." und ich greife in meine vordere Hosentasche um es rauszuholen, stelle aber fest, dass es dort nicht ist. Ich suche die restlichen Hosentaschen durch, meine Hoodietasche und auch meinen Rucksack. Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten:

Entweder Kookie hat es mir wieder abgezogen und spielt jetzt daheim damit, weil seine Handybatterie durchgebrannt ist, sein Handy sah auch schon ziemlich tot aus, oder ich hab es verloren.

Möglichkeit eins ist dann wenn schon realistischer..

"Fuck, ich habs vermutlich daheim gelassen." seufze ich aus und Namjoon lacht dann. "Schon gut, mein Haustelefon hat auch seine Nummer." er lächelt und seine Grübchen kommen zum Vorschein und ich nicke, nachdem ich alles wieder in meinen Rucksack gepackt habe, setze ich mich wieder auf die Bank, gegenüber von Namjoon und schaue mir die Sachen für die Arbeit.

Ich kann nicht mal mehr lernen, weil Jeongguk literally 24/7 an meinen fucking Arsch klebt.

Aber ich liebe ihn zu sehr um mich über diese süße Geste aufzuregen. "Ey, da ist ja meine Gang!" rief eine Stimme von hinten und als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich einen dunkelhaarigen Typen mit einem breiten Lächeln, dass glatt einer Sonne ähneln könnte, zu uns kommen.

"Du lebst noch?" fragt Namjoon ihn gleich und Hobi lässt seine Tasche augenverdrehend auf den Tisch vor uns fallen und setzt sich selber "Du Bastard bist der Grund weswegen ich da ne ganze Weile fest saß." Joon versteckt sein Lachen hinter seinem Sandwich und Hoseok kramt in seiner Tasche rum und hält mir ein Smartphone entgegen "Mir ist vorher so nh Junge entgegen gerannt und hat nach unserer Schule gefragt. Hab ihn gefragt was er da wollte und der meinte dann nur so: 'Mein Freund hat es zu Hause vergessen'" mir schießt die Röte ins Gesicht und Namjoon kommt wieder raus gekrochen von seinem Sandwich und grinst mich an.

"Ich hab wollte nett sein und hab ihn dann hierher führen. Wir haben etwas geplaudert und hab nach dem Namen von seinem Freund gefragt und er hat Taehyung gesagt. Mir war dann nach der Beschreibung klar, dass du es bist und hab ihm gesagt, dass ich dir dein Handy geben werde." mein Gegenüber grinst mich weiter an und ich spüre schon, wie ich in den Erdboden versinke. Hoseok mach eine kurze Pause und fährt dann fort "Ach ja und ich soll dir noch von ihm ausrichten, dass er sich für den Blowjob heute morgen entschuldigt."

_Diese kleine Ratte_

Und jetzt ist Namjoons gruseliges breites Grinsen eindeutig, während meine Röte im Gesicht alles für Bewahrheitet. Hobi schaut nur zwischen uns hin und her und legt mein Handy vor mich.

"Das zum Thema 'Ich bin nicht verliebt'" und ich werfe ihm Hobis Tasche gegen den Kopf "Schnauze du Wichser!"


End file.
